The Path Of Love
by Michaela123
Summary: Sometimes to path of love is long and ever changing, but eventually, you find your destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah…not sure about this story at all. Not sure where it come from or exactly what it will end up as. I originally planned this for Emily and Aaron, but I managed to come up with another one for them and not really for JJ and Dave so I thought I'd twist it a little and do this for them. What you need to know is Will doesn't work in New Orleans, he works in Virginia. Also, I was wondering, does anyone want me to turn **_**If Tomorrow Never Comes **_**into a multi-chapter? Let me know!**

Jennifer stared at the small white stick in her hands. The two blue lines glaring back at here, as they threw her well thought out and well planned life into a complete tail spin. This wasn't supposed to happen to her. She had never wanted to be one of those people who got caught out - she had always been so careful. And now, because of a few short moments of madness and spontaneity, her life as she knew it, was over. All because she hadn't been brave enough to act on her feelings, and had turned to seeking comfort in the first available warm body. She didn't know what had come over her. She had never been one for flings. Not until he came into her life.

Yes. This was all his fault. She could definitely blame this on _him_. If he hadn't waltzed into her life, her perfect, well thought out life, and ripped the breath out of her body whenever she looked at him, she would have never turned to Will. She would never have been looking for someone to distract her from him. - the one person that she really wanted but never could have. The one person in the entire world, who was completely off limits.

Chucking the test into the bin, JJ drew her knees close to her chest, burying her head in her arms while she rocked herself backwards and forwards from her position of the bathroom floor. She didn't need to look at it anymore. The result was already burnt into her eyelids, she didn't need to constant reminder of the physical evidence.

What was she going to do?

If she told Will - the not so serious boyfriend she went to after a hard case that really could only be referred to a series of one night stands - he would want it all. The marriage, the house with the white picket fence. Hell, he'd even the damn family dog, and even though that was admirable, and most people would jump at that chance if they suddenly found themselves pregnant after a fling, it wasn't what she wanted.

Or rather, it was what she wanted, just not with him. It wasn't him that she wanted to curl up next to night after night, with his hands caressed the skin of her growing bump. It wasn't him she wanted to make love to. It wasn't him she wanted to be the father of her unborn child.

Pushing herself up off the cold floor, she looked at herself in the full length mirror of the bathroom, but she couldn't she any major changes. Her breasts were a little fuller, he toned, flat stomach seemed a little rounder maybe, but nothing major. Nothing that would identify the rest of the world to the new life growing beneath her heart.

Walking to the lounge, she grabbed her Blackberry, sending Will a quick text saying her team had been called away on a case. She hated lying, especially since he had done nothing wrong, but she couldn't deal with him. She wasn't ready to deal with his reaction to the news, when she was still dealing with her own. This was hers for now. Something that she needed to get her head around before she could let him.

Sitting down on the sofa, she clicked the television off standby, idly flicking through channels, before giving up and picking some senseless show. But she wasn't watching. In fact, she had had to look away because it was almost as if the television was taunting her. Advertisement after advertisement of bouncing babies and happy mothers. Would she be one of them?

She couldn't take it. Slamming the television, she grabbed her gun, credentials, Blackberry wallet and car keys, before practically running out of the front door. She needed to get out of the house. She needed to walk. To scream. To run.

But now that she was sitting in her car, she didn't know where to go. It was pitch black outside, and the FBI Agent in her screamed at herself for being so stupid for going out. After all, it wasn't just herself she was thinking about anymore. Dropping her hand to her still flat stomach, she let her eyes drift closed. Her child was growing beneath her palm. Her child. She wasn't ready for this.

Backing out of her drive way, she just drove out onto the road, heading in no particular direction. She didn't really care where she was going. She just let her subconscious guide her. But all too soon she realised where it had led her. All too soon, she was heading down the familiar drive way.

Getting out of the car, she stared at the house dazed. Almost as if, if she kept staring at it, it would disappear. Taking all of the pain of longing over something you can't have, with it.

It didn't.

She didn't hear the front door open. The rain and the wind were too loud in her eyes, but she knew she didn't have to be scared. She could feel his presence around her almost immediately. Lifting her head, she stared into his panic filled eyes, as he pulled her closer to him. Wrapping her shivering, wet body into the warm embrace of his arms.

This was where she always wanted to be. She felt safe with him. But she knew it could never happen. He didn't see her that way. He would be there for her, but only ever as a friend, and she wasn't sure if that could ever be enough for her.

"Jen? Jen, are you okay, sweetheart?" His low voice rumbled, laced with fear close to her ear.

She forced herself to meet his gaze again, and when she spoke, her words were no more than a whisper. "No, Dave. No I'm not."


	2. Chapter 2

**I have literally just realised that I haven****'****t wrote the epilogue for **_**The Moments That Change Us.**_** Bad Michaela! I****'****m at home all day tomorrow (Much to my annoyance) so I will work on it then. Hopefully I will be able to get back into a rhythm with writing. I don****'****t know what is up with me, but it****'****s been tough to start recently and I have been exhausted but hey! The sun is out and things are looking good! This would have been up earlier but I have had internet problems. I feel the need to smash AOL into little teeny tiny pieces!**

David was scared, terrified even, and he knew from past experiences that he didn't do scared or terrified well. He sat silently and watched as JJ played with the drawstring on his sweat pants that he had made her chance into while her clothes dried, she kept her eyes down and never met his eyes. He knew that whatever was wrong was bad.

There was so much that he wanted to ask her, but not from want of trying. He had fired questions at her as soon as he had got her dried off, but she didn't answer. She just sat, rocking herself on his over sized sofa.

"Jen, sweetheart, please. I need you to answer me. I need to now. Did someone hurt you? We'll find them, Jen. I'll call Hotch and the team-"

"No!" JJ interrupted, her voice louder and harder than she had intended. "No one hurt me. No one has laid a finger on me."

"Then what? Because I have got to say, you are scaring my shitless, Jennifer."

"I…" Jennifer stuttered, looking at her feet. She should have turned around as soon as she realised where she was. She couldn't talk to him about this. This was the kind of thing she needed Emily or Garcia for. They wouldn't jump to that conclusion. They would simply let he be a wreck wouldn't they? "I should go."

Grabbing her things, she headed for the door, only to have David catch her arm and pull her back. "You are not going anywhere, if only for the reason that it would be irresponsible of me to let you drive when you are like this. Tell me what is wrong. I'm here to listen."

"I'm…I'm pregnant." She finally whispered. Pregnant, but not by you, the man I truly love, she added in her head. This wasn't the time, and she really didn't need another knock.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone." Dave blurted out as he tried to digest what she had just told him. Pregnant. She was pregnant by another man. Did the world really hate him this much? Was this karma for how he had treated women in the past?

"I'm not…well, not really. He is a great guy, but it's not serious. I'm not even sure you could call it a relationship…I have only been out with him a handful of times Just someone to go to after a hard case." She explained speaking at a speed that even she struggled to understand and turning right red as she realised how it must sound.

Oh great. She was pregnant by someone else and it wasn't even serious. David was almost certain he could feel his heart breaking. Why hadn't she come to him? Couldn't she tell that he was head over heels in love with her? It was too late now. She was just out of reach. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I am ready for this. I don't know if I am ready to be a mom. I don't know…" JJ faded off at the end before burst into tears. This wasn't her. Her child was already messing with her.

Pulling her body close to his, David kissed her head. "How long have you know?"

"Two hours or so…" she sobbed, clutching his shirt. "I just couldn't sit at home. I couldn't sit there without going crazy. Everything feels so wrong. I don't know what to do! I never expected myself to be in this situation!"

"Shh, the first thing you need to do is take a deep breath. There is no point in working yourself up into a state over something that has already happened, and it won't make the decisions any easier." David waited, running his hand soothingly up and down her back until she had reached a satisfactory level of calmness. "Good, now, tell me. What does your heart tell you to do? Forget the practicalities. Just follow your heart."

"My heart? My heart tells me this is my child…but I can't do this alone."

"You would never do this alone. You have m…" David trailed his words off. She didn't need this now. "You have the team. They will never let you go through this alone, plus, you'll have the father as well."

"The father…he's not…I don't want him, and he won't want to be stuck down with a child. I wouldn't do that. We both agreed that this was a no strings attached thing. He isn't ready to give up his life. He's not even ready for a serious relationship."

"I'm sure that's not right. Any man should think himself to be given a child, it's-"

"You don't have to try and justify it, Dave. I know how it is. I will have to do this alone." JJ reasoned, looking down.

"I'm not Jennifer. You are a wonderful woman. Anyone would be lucky to have _you_." JJ felt her heart begin to thump in her chest as he took her hand and tenderly kissed it. "You will never be alone. That much I know."

Looking deep into his eyes, JJ thought she could see the same longing that she felt. But that had to be wrong. He couldn't want her in the same way, could he? No. Pulling away sharply, she quickly composed herself. "Thank you Dave, you're a great friend.

Friend. Great. That was all he would ever be. "What…what do you do next? I mean, my sisters have children, but I was never really around so I don't know what is supposed to happen."

"I suppose I get it confirmed by the doctor and really go from there. I'm going into this blind. I've never really thought about children and never have been close to anyone who went through a pregnancy so…"

"A doctors appointment seems a good place to start. We will go first thing tomorrow morning."

"Dave, no. I won't let you give up your weekend for me."

"What if I want to give up my weekend for you?" Dave argued, fighting a smile. His Jennifer was coming back.

"Dave…"

"Don't argue. I'm coming."

"Thank you. It means a lot." And to her, it truly did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry these updates have taken so long. I have had a busy few days. Christenings, college interviews and lots more that has kept me moving at all times, but I hope you like the update! Protective Dave will be showing his face in this chapter, but I am still undecided about exactly what I am going to do with them. (If I will eventually put JJ and Dave together!) We shall see!**

David woke startled the next morning, an unfamiliar sound pulling him for the warm confines of sleep. What was it? He tried to pull his mind back to the living when suddenly last night flashed into head thoughts. Jennifer. His Jennifer. Pregnant. His Jennifer, who was currently - by the sounds of it - down the hall suffering one of the most well known symptoms of pregnancy.

Throwing the covers off, he rushed down the hall to the guest room, but the sight that he found actually made the unbreakable David Rossi's stomach twist. Jennifer was currently kneeled in front of the toilet, and although he couldn't see any more of her skin than her shoulders, he could tell that she was deathly pale.

Crossing the bathroom, he sat down beside her, carefully sweeping her long blonde hair back so he could lay a cool wash cloth on her clammy neck. He didn't move. Not until he was sure her nauseas had passed, and even when he was, he only used slow gently movements to sweep her off the floor into his strong arms. He wasn't take a risk with making her sick again.

Laying her gently on the bed, he left the room in a hurry, only to come back a few moments later with a glass of water and some crackers. "Here, Jen. Try and eat something."

"Dave, I-"

"You have to try sweetheart. You have to think about your baby. If you don't eat, she doesn't eat."

Raising her eyebrow, JJ smirked as she reached for the crackers. "She? Already showing a preference to the fairer sex?"

"Maybe a little, but now eat. I'm going to go and call my doctor and see if I can get you an appointment."

"Your doctor? I have a perfectly good one of my own. And my insurance won't cover yours."

"Stop worrying. You may have a perfectly good doctor, but I have a great one who is an old family friend and I know he'll take the best care of you. How sick you were this morning just isn't right."

"David, it is morning sickness. It's how it is going to be. I'm used to it."

"Used to it?" David's ears suddenly picked up. She said she had only found out last night. "I thought you only did the test last night? How can you be used to it?"

"I've been sick for a few days. I just didn't want to think about it."

"Jennifer! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't simply believe I was sick and I wasn't ready to deal with the consequences of your protective streak. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. I have been doing so for the past twelve years of living on my own."

"Maybe so, but you have been in the field the past couple of days! If you even suspected you were pregnant, you should have taken yourself out!" David fumed, even though he didn't know why he was so angry. He had no right. She wasn't his, and neither was the child she was carrying.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me! I am not a child! I know what I am doing! What do you think Hotch would have done if I suddenly took myself out of the field? And what if I hadn't been? It could just have been a bug!" Pushing herself off the bed, she started gathering up her things. "I knew I shouldn't have stayed. I shouldn't have come here. I need to deal with this on my own. I can't bare you breathing down my neck for the next how ever many months, thinking you have some sort of right over me because I came to you first."

"Jen, look, please.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just worried about you. About both of you. You need to start taking care of yourself."

"And I will! But I will do it _my _way. You have to trust me. Trust that I know what is best for my child and I."

"I do Jen, it's just…seeing you there, so sick like that, and knowing you pushed yourself to come into work. It's not right."

"I'm fine though. It passes quickly."

"Even so, I don't remember any of my sisters ever getting that sick. Especially so early on."

"Every pregnancy is different." JJ reasoned. "Every woman reacts differently and I know you only care, but I need to make my own choices, and I need to work, Dave. If you haven't noticed, children may only be small, but they are bloody expensive creatures. I'm doing this on my own and I need to start saving."

"I could he-"

"Don't you dare try and say what I think you are going to try to say, David Rossi. I will not let you pay for me. This isn't your responsibility."

"I want to help you, Jen."

"And you will. By being my friend, but that doesn't mean I take your money. That doesn't mean I let you pay for my child. And that includes my medical bills. I will go to my doctor, and use my insurance and money."

"There is no point arguing with you, is there?" Dave sighed. He knew what she was like.

"No point at all. Just be my friend."

"I can do that."

"And…umm…Dave…"

He watched as she pinched the bridge of her nose. He had noticed long ago that this was her nervous tick, but he already knew what she was thinking. What she was wanting to ask. "Don't worry. I won't say a word to Hotch or anyone until you are ready, but you have to promise to take it easy. Try to avoid any raids or take downs if you can…give an old man a break, eh?"

Laughing, JJ smiled. "I'll avoid anything I can. Thank you. For everything."

Silently sighing, David mentally cringed. He didn't want to say these words but they were coming anyway. "That's what friends are for."


	4. Chapter 4

**This took me longer than expected. I blame the warm weather the UK has been having. But I have finally managed to type this up and I do know where I want to head with this story now and I have decided if Dave and JJ will be together...*Whistles and hides* anyway, here it is! I'm also working on a one-shot or two! Enjoy!**

JJ clutched David's hand as she sat on the too high bed in the too cold doctors office. She was shaking, and David was sure that her nerves would not be good for the baby. "Jen, calm down sweetheart. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

"What if something is wrong with the baby, Dave? What if I've caused it some damage from work? What if-" JJ ranted.

"Jennifer." David interrupted. "The doctor has already told you that you and the baby are perfectly healthy. The ultrasound is just a precaution that they do for everyone. Don't worry."

"I don't want to worry…but…I didn't even realise how much I wanted this…but, this is real, and I do want this baby. I truly don't know what I will do if anything happens to her. I-"

Her panic was cut short as the door to the examination room opened, admitting the doctor, and a fairly odd looking contraption that David could only guess was the ultrasound machine. The doctor smiled warmly at JJ before moving to the side of the bed and setting up the machine. "So, Jennifer, are you ready to see your child?"

"I…what if…I" JJ stuttered, gripping Dave's hand tighter.

"Try not to worry. Every first time mother feels nervous at this point, but there is absolutely no reason why your baby won't be healthy. Your blood tests showed a good level of hormones and exactly what I would have expected at this point. This is just a precautionary measure, and it will also give me a better look at the size and development of the baby."

"Okay…" JJ answered weakly.

"If you just lift your shirt, we'll get started."

"Shall I go?" David nodded his head towards the door, causing JJ to tighten her grip on him.

"_No! _You promised you'd stay! Don't leave me!"

"Shh, sweetheart, calm down." David cooed, carefully cupping her face in his hands, making her look at him. "I'm not leaving. Remember, I'm here for every step of this. For as long as you want me. Now, how about we take that look at your baby? I've never done this before, but I have been told it is a pretty amazing experience."

Switching on the machine, the doctor ran the probe over JJ's still flat stomach. "Well, you are an active little one, aren't you." Turning the screen around, the doctor pointed out the baby, explaining how everything looked perfectly well. "From what you have told me, and from the size, I would give you a rough due date of the 26th of August, but at the moment, it could be a week either way."

"That's my baby?" JJ finally asked breathlessly, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"That's your baby. I'll give you a few moments alone. I'll print you out a few copies, and put this onto a DVD for you."

JJ wasn't sure how long passed, but it couldn't have been long before her eyes found Dave's awe struck face. "That's my baby, Dave…my baby."

"It is." His voice croaked as he spoke. Unspoken tears and confessions threatening to burn to the surface. "It's amazing, Jen. Thank you for letting me share this with you."

"I'm glad you can with me. I _needed _ you here, and…and I want my baby to know her Uncle David."

"I'll always be here for you, Jennifer. That's…eh…that's what friends are for."

JJ was sure she could feel her heart cracking. Friends. Yes. Friends. Friends is all they would ever be. "Thank you." Pushing herself up from the bed, JJ grimaced when the world around her spun.

"Jen? Jen are you okay?"

"Mmm. Just a bit dizzy. I'll be fine."

Slipping his arm around her waist, David sighed. "We really should get some food into you."

"I'm okay, David. Honestly."

"Jennifer, you didn't eat this morning, and whatever was in your stomach beforehand has gone. Please just humour me on this. You need to eat. Think of the baby."

Glaring at him, she growled slightly. "Fine. But I swear, if you try and use 'think of the baby' for the next seven months, I will have to shoot you. With your own gun!"

"I understand Jennifer. But for now, will you please just humour me? I could actually do with some food myself. So, lunch? Yes?"

"If you insist, oh great master."

David slowly guided JJ out to his car, his mind a million miles away. He had just seen the most amazing sight, which included the most amazing woman in the world, and he couldn't have it. He couldn't have either of them.

"Are you still with me, Dave?"

"Sorry what?"

She laughed and gave him a proper smile. The kind of smile that always warmed his stomach. "I _said _ I don't really have a choice but to tell Hotch, do I?"

"Not really. He needs to know, and, you do work with Profilers. They'll figure it out eventually. You can't keep it from them."

"You'd be surprised what you can keep from them." JJ whispered gently, looking away from his face.

"Pardon?"

Shaking her head, JJ gave him a tight smile. "Nothing, forget I said that."

"Okay…so what do you want to eat? Where shall we go?" Dave asked, taking his eyes off the road to give her a quick look. He could tell straight away that there was something she wasn't telling him, What it was, however, he had no idea. What exactly could there be that she felt she needed to keep from him? They told each other everything. Well almost everything. He had secrets from her, but that was for her own good.

"I don't really feel like going anywhere. I feel exhausted." JJ admitted, her declaration backed up immediately by a yawn.

"How about we go back to Little Creek? You can take a nap while I whip us up some lunch?"

"Dave, I can't ask you to do that. You have already done so much."

Pulling the car into the lay by, Dave turned to face her. "You didn't ask, Jen, and even if you did that is not the point. I want to do this for you. I want to look after you. Please just let me in."

Leaning over to kiss his cheek, she smiled. "You are a better man than people give you credit for and…" Swallowing, JJ forced the words out. "One day you will make a woman very happy."

Taking a deep breath, JJ fought the tears as in her head, she silently added _ I just wish it could be me._


	5. Chapter 5

**I know what I want to do with this story, but getting there is taking a bit of brainwork, and it's not happening. My muse seems to have left the building! I hope I get to the point I want eventually, but anyway, this is just a bit of a filler in. If I decide (mwah ha ha) to have them reveal how they feel about each other, I have an idea of how I am going to do it, but I was wondering, how do you think they should do it?**

Patting her stomach, JJ smiled. "I can officially say, I am filled to the brim. If I eat anything else it is quite possibly I'd pop. I think that is more than I would normally eat in a week."

"Are you sure? I can make you something else if you are still hungry. Remember, you have to eat enough for the baby too."

"Yes, maybe, but I'm eating for two, not an army." JJ laughed, smiling at him. "Thank you, it was amazing."

Sitting down beside her, he smiled at her affectionately, running his hand up and down hers out of habit. "How are you feeling now? About everything. Seeing the baby…that must have made it seem so much more real."

"I feel…better. Not great, but better. The nagging, gut wrenching feeling that I am going to screw this baby up is still there, but I'm not so worried about what is coming anymore. I still don't know how all of this is going to fit into my life…how will I ever do this job, and look after a baby at the same time…especially with the travelling, but, I have to keep working, giving up my job just isn't an option. Maybe I will have to get a transfer to another team. I don't know how it will work, but…I guess I'll sort something. I don't really have a choice, do I? "

"Not really, but all of this shouldn't be on your shoulders, especially the financial burden a child brings. Have you thought anymore about telling the father? He should take some responsibility."

"No, I don't want to have to rely on him. He's not who I want anyway." As soon as the words left her mouth, JJ winced. She knew it was too late to take them back. It was too late to say anything else. She could see the shock in his face as her words reached him. She could only fear what he was thinking. What did he think of her now.

"Who…who do you want?" David stuttered. There was someone she wanted. How could he cope with seeing her with another man, knowing that she was all that he needed, and could never have. He didn't even want to think about hearing her child call another man daddy. He had known all along that Jennifer Jareau was his last chance of happiness, and now, that was gone.

"Does it matter?" She finally questioned. "I can't have him so it doesn't really matter. He doesn't want me. I know that much. I have sent enough signals to him over the months and he's never done anything about it, and now that I am pregnant…well there is just no way he would ever want to be with me now. I don't think he will want to raise someone else's child."

"If you don't say anything to him, how will you ever know. Why don't you…give him a chance? You never know, he might surprise you. Isn't it his choice to make?"

"He won't. I know him. And I have to do what is best for my child." Glancing down at her watch, JJ sighed. "Look, I better get going. I have files to review before tomorrow and reports to finish."

"Let me drive you home." Dave offered, grabbing his keys.

"My car is here, I'm perfectly capable to driving myself home, plus I think the drive will give me some time to think. I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Call me when you get home so I know that you are safe? And if you don't feel up to it in the morning, don't even think about coming in. I'll clear it with Hotch, so don't even worry." David asked, squeezing her hand.

"The moment I step through the door, and I will be at work tomorrow. I'm pregnant, not sick."

David watched as JJ made her way to the car and loaded her stuff in, and then, with an extremely heavy heart, he went back into the house, he eyes immediately finding the grainy black and white image of her unborn baby.

He hadn't been lying to her, it was the most amazing experience of his life, and he knew for sure, he would never trade that moment for anything. He wanted nothing more than to be with her for every moment of this. He wanted nothing more than to call that child his own. He wanted nothing more, that for her to be his

But she wasn't his.

She would never be his.

But that didn't mean he couldn't do everything within his power to make it easier for her.

Jennifer stared out of the wind shield, fighting the tears that she refused to let fall again. That had been the perfect moment. Her slip of the tongue had created the perfect opening for her to tell him exactly how she felt.

Dropping her hand to her stomach, she sighed. "What am I going to do, baby? I'm sorry I'm messing this up for you before you are even born. I saw the way he looked at you on that screen…I want to be able to tell him how I feel, to give him a chance, but he doesn't want children. I heard him telling your Morgan that much, so I just don't know. I can take a chance with my heart…but you, baby…not you. I can't do anything that might risk hurting you."

Pulling out of his long driveway, JJ wished that just once, she had been willing to take a risk.


	6. Chapter 6

**I can't take credit for this idea, it was Tracia (ilovetvalot's) idea, I simply wrote the words! Hope you like it!**__**I'm out all day tomorrow (7am till 10pm) so I won't be able to update, but hopefully I'll be able too on Saturday. Sorry it's only short but I am kind of busy today but I wanted to get this done!**

_8 Weeks Later._

It was official. Jennifer Jareau was most definitely pregnant. If the constant throwing up and needing the bathroom hadn't been enough to convince her, the small, but perfectly formed bump between her hips that seemed to be growing daily, was proof enough. There was definitely no denying it anymore.

Pulling her jacket on, she reached the door just as David was about to knock. "Right on time, Agent Rossi."

"As always, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag Are you sure that you want to come, Dave? I mean, I can always ask Emily and Garcia. I'm sure they would love an excuse to shop."

"I want to come. I need to find a birthday gift for my nieces' birthday party anyway, and I was hoping you could help. I am not what you would call, attuned with the likes of thirteen year old girls."

"I'd be happy to help. I'd say it was the least I could do. I'm sure we will be able to find her something. I think I can remember what it was like to be thirteen."

Four hours later, and David Rossi was officially wiped. He had seen more woman's department stores than he ever cared too, and now, much to his shock, he knew that yes, it was most definitely important when material and cut your work pants were made from. What was this woman doing to him? But really, it didn't matter. Jennifer was happy, and that made him happy.

Looking over at her from the table they now occupied, he smiled. "You seem happy."

"I am I'm done dwelling…" Her voice suddenly dropped as she stared at the entrance to the restaurant. "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

"Jen? What's wrong? Is it the baby? Are you in pain?"

"No…Will…the…father…he just walked in. Dave, I can't do this. I can't let him see my like this. I can't take the risk that he will want to be in my baby's life!"

"Shh, calm down. Just trust me, everything will be just fine." Making a snap decision, Dave knew what he had to do, he had to protect Jennifer's heart, and as he could see it, there was only one way to do it. "Just follow what I say, and everything will be just fine."

Nodding, JJ forced on a smile as Will approached, shifting slightly in her seat to hide her bump. She had wanted to avoid this confrontation. Indefinitely. Would he want her child? Taking a deep breath just as he reached the table, JJ adopted the tone she used for the press. "Hello, Will."

"Hello, Jennifer. Long time no see. I saw your press conference the other day…eh…congratulations on the baby."

"Err thank you…"

Smiling, Will held his hand out to David. "And you must be the lucky man. Congratulations."

"Will, he's-"

"Thank you." Dave interrupted, snaking his arm around Jennifer's waist, as his hand gently caressed her hip. "We can't wait, can we, Jen?"

"Err…no, we can't err…wait. We are…really excited."

"I'm glad you made someone to make you happy, Jenny. When are you due?"

"The end of August." David offered, while JJ just stared ahead. He could tell that all the things she may have expected, this was not it.

"Well. I hope everything goes well." Will offered in an all too cheery tone. I better let you get back to your food, you need to eat now. It was good to see you again, Jennifer."

"Bye." JJ breathed out before turning her eyes onto Dave. "What the hell was that?"

"You didn't want him to know that the baby was his so-"

"So you thought you would pretend you were the father?" JJ hissed.

"Jen, shh, calm down. It was no big deal. I'm going to go and bring the car around, I'll be ten minutes, will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

She watched as he walked out, her heart pounding in her ears. Why had he done that? What did it mean? When he had spoke about her child, he looked happy. Beyond happy. He had a warmth in his eyes that she had never seen. But she didn't know what it meant!

It couldn't possibly mean…no, that is just crazy. There was no way that he could possibly want her. He was too good for her. He was too good to love her. Too good to take on her child.

And yet, he had done whatever he could to keep her heart safe. He had been with her through every moment of this pregnancy. Every doctors appointment. He always made sure she ate and got enough sleep, no matter where they were, no matter what case they were currently on. He always made sure she was okay.

Maybe the looks, the touches, weren't just about the baby. Maybe when he held her as she cried it was about her too.

She felt the corners of her mouth turn up into a smile. She had been so caught up in how she felt, she had never looked to see what was right in front of her.

She didn't know what to do. What to say when she saw him. What if she was just reading too much into this? Her mind clouded over as everything over the past few years flooded her brain. Their relationship was about more than just friendship. Her feelings had never been one sided.

Pushing herself up from the seat, she rested her hands on her bump. She knew she had to take the risk. She had to try. She had more to gain now than ever. She could have a real family. Her baby could have a father, and she could have the man that she loved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoops. I had this loaded onto fan fiction and I thought that I added the chapter but….low and behold, I forgot! I was sitting here wondering why I hadn't got the confirmation email of putting up a chapter only to find there was no new chapter! I decided not to drag this out any longer, so here it is!**

JJ just stared at Dave. She didn't care that the rain was currently soaking her through her clothes. She didn't car about anything but the man in front of her. "Why did you say that?"

"Pardon?" Dave asked warily, opening the car door for her.

"Why…of all the things you could have said to Will…all the things you could have done to keep him away from us, did you tell him that this was your baby?"

Looking up at her with realisation, he got out of the car and quickly made his way around to her side. "I…look, can we talk about this later? Please, Jen, just get in the car, you are getting soaked."

"Why, Dave? I _need _to know." JJ pleaded, gripping her hands in his as she stared into his eyes. "Please, David!"

"Because that's what I want, okay?" Dave all but yelled. Not caring about the people around them. Not caring who saw. Part of his didn't even care about the shock in JJ's face. "Because I want you! I want to be with you every day. I want to tell you that I love you, and know that you feel that too. I want to kiss you. I want to hold you. I want to make love to you. I want to help you raise that child and I don't just want to do it as a friend! I want to be able to be this child's father, and have him or her call me daddy. I want us to be a family. I'm in love with you, Jennifer, and I am done pretending. I am done pretending that I can just be a friend to you because I can't. I want more. I _need _more. I can't stand this any longer. I can't pretend that I don't have feelings for you, and I don't want too. I know that you don't feel the same, and I can learn to cope with that, but I can't take pretending." David ranted quietly, his voice thick with emotions.

"Who says that I don't." She all but whispered, her eyes still never leaving his despite his rant.

"Excuse me?" David questioned breathlessly.

"Who says that I don't feel that way, David?"

"I know that you don't, Jennifer. You told me, remember. You are in love with another man."

"I said that I was in love with a man that wasn't Will." Moving closer to him, JJ pressed her body against his. "You're not Will."

Framing her tiny waist with his hands, he edged his head closer. "Please tell me that this isn't just some sick joke. I couldn't deal with it."

"It's not a joke. I wouldn't do that. I have wanted you for so long…I thought…I didn't think that you would want me."

"Jen, I would always want you. Why didn't you tell me how you felt? Why did you turn to Will?"

"I thought that you would push me away…and I couldn't bear that. I thought having you as a friend was better than not having you in my life at all…I was wrong. I saw the way you looked at this baby on the screen…" JJ moved his hand from her hip, to the bump of her stomach. "I saw the longing in your eyes, but I convinced myself that it was something else. I didn't want to put myself out there to get hurt. I didn't know how his could work. We are on the same team. It's not allowed. You know, fraternization and all."

Running his hand over her bump, he smiled. "You let me worry about that."

"Dave…"

"Shh. Sweetheart, shh."

"No…Dave, let me speak. I want to be with you. God, I want to be with you so much, but this isn't just about us. We have to think about the baby. The team. This effects all of them too. You know Strauss just wants an excuse to break us up. I can't do that to the team. Plus, if she goes after us, she can go for my job. You have already made a name for yourself, I'm still working at that."

"Jen, you let me worry about her, okay? She won't do anything of the sort, and if she even tries to hurt your career, she'll have to answer to me. You don't worry about that. The stress isn't good for the baby. And neither is you being soaked to the bone. Get into the car, sweetheart, we'll talk about this when we get home."

"Not yet. There is something I need to do first." Fisting David shirt JJ closed the last few inches between then, JJ slowly edged her head closer to him, with only one goal in mind, she was going to make him hers. Letting their lips meet, they both fell into the kiss, the world around them fading into the distance, until it was just them.

Pulling back eventually as oxygen became an issue, they just stared at each other, seeing one another in a new light, as their life together began to unfold. David couldn't stop smiling. He had got everything he had finally wanted "Let me take you home, Jennifer. Let me take care of you." Resting his hand back on her stomach he smiled wider. "Let me take care of both of you."

Smiling up at him, she rested her head on his chest. "Did you really mean everything that you said? About wanting to be with me?"

"I meant every single word that I said to you. I love you Jennifer Jareau."

"I love you too, David. Take me home. I just want to be with you."


	8. Chapter 8

**I have a bit of a mental block at the moment. Any time I try to sit down, nothing comes, so I am going to be slow with updates. **_**Fight For Me **_**is on hiatus for the time being (until I can get back into the swing of times) along with **_**It's A Wonderful Life.**_ **Hopefully I will get some inspiration soon. I will keep trying to work on this story, and I do have an idea for a one shot which I am trying to write so I will aim to get that up in the next couple of days.**

JJ watched as Dave carried her bags in, her mind was still clouded with the events that had transpired just moments before, she still couldn't understand fully what it meant. What were they now? "Dave…what's happening? What does all this mean?"

"It means, that if you want me, I'm yours." Dave stated simply as he put the last bag down. "It means that I want you."

Walking forward, JJ rose up on her toes. "Does that mean I can do this?" Leaning in closer to him, JJ drew him into a slow, passionate kiss.

Pulling away panting, David smiled. "Yes, it definitely means that you can do that."

"And what about this…"

Letting her hands drop from their position at his neck, she slowly started to work his belt open, only to feel a strong hand cover hand. "No, Jen. We can't do that."

"What?" Jerking away from him, JJ fought the tears. "What is wrong with me? Do you not find me attractive? Do I look fat or something?"

"No, sweetheart, not at all. You are beautiful. Sexy as hell and absolutely gorgeous. This has absolutely nothing to do with not wanting you. Believe me, I want you more than anything, but we can't sweetheart. We can't take the risk. I can't hurt you, and I can't hurt the baby."

"Dave…you won't hurt me. Plenty of pregnant women have sex, and it causes absolutely no problems to the babies. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, Jennifer?" Wrapping his hands around her hips, David pulled her body back close to his.

"I'm sure, David." JJ whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Make love to me. Please, don't make me wait."

"If it hurts at all, you need to tell me. Promise me."

Nodding her head, JJ smiled. "I promise."

"Where is your room? I think it's about time I am formally introduced to it."

Taking his hand, JJ promptly lead him to her room, never turning until she was stood at the foot of her bed. Turning on her heels, she ran her hands up the strong plains of his chest until she found the first button of his shirt. "If this is a dream, I never want to wake up."

Torturously slow, she began to unbutton it, only breaking their eye contact when she lent in to place gentle kisses on the exposed skin. She had thought of doing this so many times, in so many way, but she had never expected it to feel so wonderful - and they were barely even started.

"Jen…" Dipping his fingers under the hem of her shirt, he slowly raised it above her head. Kissing down the column of his neck, it wasn't long before he was pushing the kisses harder, his hands caresses the sensitive flesh of her breasts, and it wasn't long before his earlier fears of hurting her came crashing down again as he heard her gasp, and felt her wince, but it still took everything that he had to pull away. "Jennifer?"

"I'm fine. Honest…it's nice. I'm…umm…" She flushed red, it wasn't a colour she usually held, but Dave liked it. "I'm just a little…umm…sensitive…you know…because of the pregnancy…"

"Oh sweetheart…I'm sorry. We will stop. I will not cause you any pain."

"No…it honestly felt nice. It just took me by surprise. Please, don't stop."

"Okay, sweetheart Whatever you want. It will always be, whatever you want." Quickly stripping both of them of their trousers and underwear, he lowered her to the bed, his eyes taking in everything about her. She was even more beautiful that he thought. "God, you are beautiful." Drawing her into another gentle, yet fierce kiss, he slowly ran his hand down her body, taking his time to caress the growing bump of her stomach, until he found what he was searching for.

He felt her tense beneath him, but this time when she gasped, it was one of pleasure as he applied the right kind of pressure against where she needed it the most.

"I want…I want you! Please! Don't tease! I need you David. I need to feel you inside me!"

Smiling, David entered her for the first time, and for the first time in his life, he felt utterly completely. "Is this okay, baby?"

"Mmm."

"Do you trust me, Jen?"

"With my life."

Ever so carefully, Dave began to thrust his hips, his eyes never leaving her face as he watched her rise to the edge of the peak, and it didn't take long. Before he knew it, she was writhing beneath him as they rode out the wave of pleasure together.

Kissing her face as she came down, David smiled. "Thank you, Jennifer. Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Been trying to write this all day…eh…it's a little forced, and I'm not sure I am completely happy with it. Sorry it has taken so long, I have been super busy and haven****'****t really had time to write, and when I have had time, I haven****'****t really had the desire or the drive to actually write. I think that is starting to pick up, but next week it might be hard for me to start writing - I have a college orientation day and other college stuff (ah!) so…I don****'****t know, maybe just maybe I****'****ll have a chance!**

Walking into the BAU bullpen the following Monday morning, JJ carefully cradled her bump as she walked through the mayhem that was the FBI on any given morning, unable to wipe the smile off her face.

"Someone is in a good mood today." Morgan quipped as JJ entered the break room. "What gives?"

"It's a beautiful day, and life is good. Is there something wrong about being happy about that?"

"You had sex!" Garcia squealed, jumping up from her seat an grabbing JJ.

"I think we all established that." Morgan laughed, pointing at JJ's growing bump. "Unless that was an immaculate conception."

"No! I mean recently! Come on! Look at her!"

Turning on her heels, JJ tried to sneak out of the break room, only to feel Morgan's restraining arm around her waist. "Oh no, little mama. I don't think so. Spill it!"

"Spill what? There is absolutely nothing to spill!"

"Jayje, honey, I know you, and I can tell that there is something that you are not telling me! Is it the baby daddy you have been seeing? The one you won't tell us about? Come on, JJ! Who is it?"

"Me." The voice was deep and certain, and JJ was unable to stop her smile from growing as she turned around to face him.

"Very funny Rossi. You can't get her out of this one. I don't care what kind of legendary profiler you are! I want to know!" Garcia scoffed.

"Err…Garcia…" Emily stuttered. "I am pretty sure that he is telling the truth."

"What!" Garcia yelled as she turned to JJ, pointing a finger to the younger blondes chest. "You! Why didn't you tell me! You hook up with Rossi, and neglect to tell me! Me! One of your best friends! How long has this been going on?"

Stepping forward and pulling JJ to his side, David sighed. "Does that really matter, Garcia? You all know now."

"It matters to me!" Garcia answered, her eyes narrowed towards JJ. "You'll tell me, won't you?"

"Garcia," David interrupted before JJ could start. "I think you can make the correct assumptions." Resting his hand on her stomach, he kissed her forehead. "I'll see you at lunch, okay?"

"Sure," JJ grumbled under her breath. "Leave me to face the wrath of Penelope Garcia!"

"You will be fine, she won't hurt you. You know where you are if you need me."

"See you later." JJ watched as David walked off before turning to face her friends. "Please, just…please. Do not start with the questioning now, okay?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It's complicated, Garcia. We are happy together, and that's all that matters, right?"

"Yes, that's all that matters. I'm happy for you, Jay. I do have one, small question…" Emily grinned.

"Go ahead, Em." JJ sighed, she knew what was coming, without a doubt.

"Is he good?" Emily giggled

Going bright red, JJ slapped Emily lightly on the arm. "I am not telling you that! Now, if you don't mind, I have to…"

"Go see Dave?" Garcia giggled.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Exiting the break room before any of them could argue, she quickly ran up the stairs and into Dave's office, slamming the door behind her. "I can't believe you left me alone out there!"

"Sweetheart," Pushing out of his chair, he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hand resting lightly on her stomach. "I know that if Garcia had got hold of me, she would have murdered me. I knew that she would never hurt you."

"Yeah, I know." Laying her head on her chest, she sighed contentedly. "But damn that was embarrassing, but I am glad that they know. Telling them one by one…that would have been horrendous, but it's not over. They will corner us separately and question us beyond belief, I mean, you interrogations will have nothing on what we will get from them."

"I'm not worried." Kissing her head, he smiled into her hair. "How are you feeling? You didn't relax all night…"

"I'm okay. Just a little tired."

"Do you want to go home…I could swing it with Hotch."

"No Dave, I don't want any special treatment. I'll be fine. I'm going to head to my office…got to prepare for the meeting."

"Okay. See you at lunch."

Watching her leave, Dave had to pinch himself. Was this really happening? The answer - which shocked him most of all - was yes.


	10. Chapter 10

**I managed to get through orientation - wooo! So now I actually have some time to write before the mayhem of college starts in September. Again, I'm not sure about this chapter…it still feels a bit forced, so if anyone has **

Watching as she wrapped the hoards of journalists around her little finger, David smiled. She was his, and he'd never been so proud in his life. He was so enraptured by her presence, he didn't notice Hotch walk up beside him. "Dave? Can I have a minute, please. There is something that we need to talk about."

"Hotch? Err…sure." Turning to face him, David forced a smile. "What is it Hotch?"

"You're not the baby's father." It wasn't a question, and Dave knew that he wasn't expecting an answer.

"That depends on what your definition of the word is." Dave retorted, his anger rising.

"Dave, you know exactly what I meant. You are not that child's biological child." Hotch stated, confirming his point

"No, maybe not, but that doesn't mean that I won't love that child as if she was my own."

"I never intended to insinuate that you wouldn't love the child, and again, that isn't the point I am trying to get across."

"Then what is it Hotch, because you are just starting to piss me off."

"You have no biological tie to this child, so what will there be to stop you from walking away a few months or years down the line?"

"I wouldn't do that, _Aaron_. I thought you knew that I was better than that." Dave stated, his voice never wavering. "I love her and I love that child."

"Good…Dave, we have been friends for a long time, and that counts for a lot, but JJ is special. She is special to this team, and to me. I-"

Interrupting, Dave's eyes were wide. "Are you trying to tell me that you want to be with Jennifer?"

"No, for God's sake Dave, stop interrupting me. What I was saying that if it ever came down to it, the team would support JJ. We would be there, for JJ. I am almost positive that if you caused JJ any pain, you would no longer have a place on this team."

"I'm glad. If I was ever stupid enough to hurt Jennifer, or that child, I would want you to give Morgan permission to beat the crap out of me, because if I didn't have them, there wouldn't be any point going on. I have waited this long for them, I'm not going to screw this up. I can't screw this up. I don't know what I would do if I did."

"I'm glad for you, Dave. I really am."

"Thanks, Aaron."

Seeing JJ finish her press conference, David stepped forward, helping her down from the platform. "Was that okay, Dave? I know you all had specific ideas for how it was supposed to go….and I saw you and Hotch talking…"

"You were great, Jen. It was exactly what we wanted." David assured as he ran his hand down her arm. It was barely on the border of a co-worker relationship, but he didn't care.

"Then what was it Dave? I may not be a profiler, but I'm not stupid. I could see the tension between you and Hotch and I could see your eyes on me. If you don't tell me, I'll just go and ask Hotch."

Grabbing her arm as she turned away, David sighed. "Okay, okay. Hotch was just…giving me a warning."

"A warning? A warning about what?"

"A warning about never hurting you or the baby. I think the underline message was that if I ever hurt you, I wouldn't live to talk about it, and my body would be buried somewhere no one would ever find it - and believe me, Aaron could make that happen."

"He's just being protective. I know that you would never do anything to hurt either of us on purpose. That's all that matters."

"He did make a point that I had never consider before though."

Cupping his cheek with her hand, JJ looked up at him with a pained expression. "What is wrong, David?"

"I'll never have any rights over this child." Resting his hand on her steadily forming bump, he stared at the ground. "God forbid that anything ever happened to you, I would have absolutely no claim on him or her. I'd lose both of you."

"You could always adopt…"

"Sweetheart, I would love to, but I can't." David explained regret in his voice.

"What? Why?" JJ stuttered, her voice surprised. "I thought you wanted…"

"I do. I do more than anything." Pulling her into a quieter area of the police station, he kissed her deeply before looking deeply into her eyes. "No matter what happens, to me, this child will be mine. I will love her exactly as if she was my own, and if it was possible, I would have the adoption papers drawn up tomorrow."

"Then why can't you?" JJ asked weakly, her body leaning into his.

"If we wanted to go through with that, then we would have to ask Will to give up his parental rights, which, obviously means, you would have to tell him."

"Oh…is there no way…is there no other way for us to do it?"

"I don't know, Jen., but I promise you, that if there is, I'll find it."

"Maybe I should have told Will…he might have still not cared." JJ sighed, unsure of what to do.

"I don't know, sweetheart, we have plenty of time to think about it, and to figure out what is best to do, but I don't want you to stress yourself out about it. Even if we can't find a way to make this child legally mine, she'll always be mine. You'll both always be mine.

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Both of you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Big thanks to Tracia for pointing a little fact out to me. I didn't know much about American birth certificates, because they differ from the British ones, but hey! I know now, and it's actually helped with this story because I don't have to think of another way to do it…but what I am going to say though is…don't except to have heard the last of Will!**

"I have been doing some research." David whispered in JJ's ear as he ran his hand up and down her naked back. "Well, actually, when I saw that I have been doing some research, what I actually mean is, my lawyer has been looking into something for me, and she told me something very interesting today."

Lifting her head from where it was pillowed on his chest, she stared at him. "Well? What is it? Do you want me to guess?"

"I suppose that I could tell you." Kissing her nose, he placed his hand on her bump, rubbing it gently as he felt the flutter of moments that always told him their child was close. "It turns out, it is completely up to you who you name as the father on the baby on the birth certificate."

"What? I thought…" JJ stuttered before trailing off at the end. Her sleep fogged brain was suddenly wide awake.

"No, you don't have to name Will as the father. Not if you don't want to. No one ever needs to know."

"What does that mean? I mean…what kind of rights does that give you?"

"It means, I would have the exact same rights as every other father . In the eyes of the law, I would be this child's father for life. I get to help you make choices for her. I get to teach her right from wrong…and if anything happened to you, she would still get to stay in her home. She gets to stay where she is loved."

"You get to be her daddy?" JJ squeaked as she pushed herself up so she was straddling hips."

"I get to be her daddy."

Leaning her head down, JJ kissed him deeply as the tears began to flow. "You get to be her daddy." JJ repeated, almost as if she was trying to convince herself.

"Don't cry sweetheart. Please, baby, don't cry. I thought this was good news."

"It _is _good news! I'm crying because I am happy. This was what I have wanted since I first found out I was pregnant with her."

"I'm glad sweetheart."

"I can't believe it, David. She is going to be your little girl."

"She was always going to be my little girl, Jen, no matter what, this just means it is official. I wouldn't have loved her any less even if I couldn't be there."

Resting her hands on her stomach, JJ smiled widely. "It looks like baby Rossi agrees with you."

"What?" David asked breathlessly.

"I said, it looks like she agrees with you that she would have been your little girl."

"No…no sweetheart, I mean what did you just call her?"

"I…oh…" Her eyes widening in realisation, JJ began to blush. "I…"

"You said baby Rossi."

"Yeah…I just…"

"You want her to have my last name?" David questioned hesitantly. He didn't want to get his hopes up, just in case it had just been a slip of the tongue."

"I…I've been thinking. It just didn't seem right…and I thought you would…if you don't it's okay…you don't have to let me."

Smiling affectionately, David kissed her. "Jen, sweetheart, you are babbling. Take a deep breath and start again."

"I have been thinking about her name for a while…since we got together really, and just…whatever I came up with, I couldn't get Jareau to sound right, and somehow I just started using Rossi, and it seemed to fit. If you don't like the idea of her having your name, it is fine. I won't take any offence to it, but you need to tell me. I don't want to do something that you aren't happy with, and I definitely don't want you to say it is okay just because you think it is what will make me happy. Just having you in our lives will make me happy."

Snapping back to reality, David pulled JJ back down on her bed, before shuffling himself down until his face was close to her bump. "Hey in there little girl, I think mommy is being silly. She doesn't think that I would want you to be a Rossi? Mommy is definitely delusional." Meeting JJ's gaze, he smiled again. "Nothing would make me happier than to know that this little girl has my name. Why didn't you tell me you were thinking about this?"

"I thought you would think I was stupid for wanting it, or on the other side, I thought you might get upset that I didn't just assume she was going to be a Rossi." Seeing him laughing, she glared. "That's not fair! You are not allowed to laugh at me. I am pregnant, and irrational! You have to be nice."

Kissing her stomach, he whispered, 'goodnight baby girl' for shuffling back up the bed to pull JJ into his arms again. "You never have to think that I will find anything you say stupid, or be upset with you. You are giving me the world Jennifer, and you can never know just how much both of you mean to me, and I know that you aren't ready yet, but one day, everyone in this family will have the same surname."


	12. Chapter 12

**I was watching an episode of **_**Friends **_**the other night, and it inspired me so I decided to write this. By the way, if anyone has any ideas for one shots, I am open to ideas. My mind is drawing a blank - nothing, beyond nothing is coming to me.**

Running her hand over her twenty eight week pregnant stomach, JJ winced as a sharp pain knocked the breath out of her.

"JJ?" Morgan's voice sounded from across the bullpen. "Are you okay, girl?"

"I'm fin…oh my god." JJ gasped as she grabbed her stomach.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Morgan quickly ushered her to a vacant chair. "Just breath, JJ. Reid, kid, get Dave and tell him to get his ass in his now." Turning back, he ran his hand up and down reassuringly. "Okay, Jay, tell me where it hurts?"

"My stomach, you dumb ass!" JJ hissed, whacking his hand away.

"Sorry Jayje, I know that was a stupid question, but where in your stomach exactly? The more that we can tell the doctors, the quicker they can help."

"Low…" Looking around, JJ sobbed. "Where is Dave? I need Dave!"

"I'm right here, sweetheart." Coming around the corner, David knelt in front of her, running his hand up and down her thigh. "Everything is going to be okay."

"The baby-"

"Will be just fine, but we are going to make a quick stop by the hospital so that we can put both of our minds at rest. Do you think that you can walk?"

"If you help me."

"Always, sweetheart, always." Slipping his arm around her waist, he helped her to stand, placing another steadying hand on her hip. "Just lean on me and go slow. We will be there soon."

"She's moving Dave, that is good right?""

"Of course it is, Jen. This is nothing, she is just keeping us on our toes, maybe we haven't been given her enough attention today. The hospital is just a precaution, you'll see." Helping her into the care, he fastened the seatbelt comfortably over her bump before kissing her forehead and getting in himself.

"What if this isn't nothing, Dave? What if there is something wrong with her? What if this is it? She can't come yet, it's too early!"

"Don't thin of anything like that, just think positively. The medical advances now are amazing, but this isn't it. This is just a blip. Let's talk about something else."

"Like what?" JJ asked breathlessly as another pain hit.

"She still needs a name. We can't keep calling her Baby Rossi for the rest of her life. I don't think she would appreciate that when she hits eighteen."

"I have been thinking about her name…"

"So come on, what's the shortlist? As long as there are no fruits in there, I think I can deal with it. There is no way we are calling our daughter Apple!"

"No fruits, and no list, just one name."

"Well? Don't keep me waiting. What are we calling her."

Taking another deep breath as the pain radiated through her again, she smoothed a hand over her stomach. "If you don't like it, just tell me."

"You have to tell me the name first, sweetheart."

"Gabriella."

Throwing the car into park, he turned to stare at her, his eyes wide. "That's my mother's name."

"I know, and I know that I haven't met her yet, or anything so maybe this isn't appropriate, but after everything I have heard about her, she sounds like an amazing woman. Do you hate it?"

"No, sweetheart, I love it. It's an amazing idea. I know my mom will love it too." Smiling, he kissed her hand. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." JJ whispered nervously, descending from the car slowly.

"Whatever happens, remember it will be okay, and that I love you."

"I love you too, Dave."


	13. Chapter 13

**I must be on a writing roll. Two chapters in two days? It's about time I got back into the swing of it! Enjoy!**

"Okay, Jennifer, let's take a look." Doctor Kendal spoke softly as she raised JJ's hospital issue gown and began the examination. "Well that's good news."

"What?" David asked eagerly. Good news was what they needed.

"Jennifer hasn't begun to dilate, so if this is the beginnings of labour there would be a good chance we would be able to stop it. Roughly how often have you been feeling the pains?"

"Every twenty minutes or so." JJ explained.

"Have they become any more intense or increased in pain?"

"No…they have all been the same." JJ spoke, her voice now filled with worry.

"Is there something wrong?" David questioned nervously.

"Not at all. What you have been experience are Braxton hicks contractions. They are harmless and nothing to worry about, some women don't even feel them, but if you don't know what they are they can be quite scary. I'm going to put you on a monitor for an hour or so, so that we can be one hundred percent sure, but other than that, you'll be free to go soon."

"But her and the baby are okay?" David asked in his Federal Agent voice.

"They are both healthy. Your blood pressure is slightly raised, but I would think that is to do with the stress of this situation, rather than an underlying medical condition. We'll monitor you, but at the moment, it's not even high enough to be a cause for concern. If you are still worried, I can get an ultrasound machine down here, and we can take a look at the baby. I don't like sending mother's home with worries."

"Please. I don't think I can leave here today without seeing her." JJ whispered, her hand on her bump.

"Okay, well I'll get you hooked up here first then I'll go and get the equipment."

Kissing JJ's forehead, he smiled. "I told you everything would be okay. Gabriella is just fine."

"I was so scared…I can't lose her now. I already love her too much."

"So do I, but we haven't lost her Jen. She's right here." Laying his hand on her stomach he smiled. "She isn't going anywhere for a long time."

Leaning up to kiss him, JJ quickly pulled away as the doctor came in. "Okay, mom and dad, are we ready to see your baby?"

"More than ready." JJ breathed, shifting slightly on the bed as the cold gel was squeezed onto her stomach.

"There she is." As the doctor flipped a switch on the monitor, the room was suddenly feeling with the unborn baby's heartbeat. "She has a nice, strong heartbeat. Absolutely nothing to worry about there. From the measurements, I would say she is roughly about two pounds at the moment, so she should be a good healthy weight by birth. I don't see anything that could cause any problems. You have a healthy baby girl." Seeing the couple enraptured by their daughter, the doctor slowly and quietly made her way to the door. "I'll give you both some time. Take as long as you need."

"God, look at her Jen…" Dave whispered into JJ's hair, his eyes never leaving the image of their daughter. "I swear, this gets more amazing every time. I never imagined I could ever feel like this. Not about someone so small…some one who I haven't even met yet. I never thought I would get to experience this. Thank you, Jennifer. Thank you so much."

"Thank you too Dave. I could never have done this on my own. I owe you more than I can ever give you back."

"You are giving me Gabriella, that is more than enough." He knew. Right then, he knew that that was true. He would never want anything else. He would never want another woman. Another family. This was his last chance of happiness, and he knew that his life would crumble around him if he ever let them go. Looking at his daughters image once more, he smiled and reached back into his pocket. "Jen. Jen, look at me sweetheart."

Tearing her eyes away from her daughter, JJ smiled up at the man who she loved. "Dave? What is it? You look…different somehow."

"I just realised that I am never going to let you go." Taking her hand, he looked deep into her eyes before taking a deep breath. "Jennifer Jareau, will you marry me?"


	14. Chapter 14

**I have writers block on this story…well and truly, but I am going away for the night (won't be back till Tuesday night) and I wanted to get something up before I went, and as this was half wrote on my laptop, I thought I would see what I could get from this. It doesn't flow right for me, but hey, I still got it wrote. **

"Excuse me?" JJ stuttered, tearing her eyes away from the image of her daughter to stare into the eyes of the man she loved. "What did you just say?"

"I said, marry me. Be my wife." David stated evenly as he caressed her face.

"But…why…why now?"

"I love you. I love our daughter. I need you like I need my next breath. I never want to let you go. You two are my life, and I'm never going to let you go. I want us to be a proper family, Jennifer. Do you need more reasons than that?"

"We are a proper family, Dave." Smiling nervously, she wrapped his hand in hers. "We don't need a piece of paper or a title to tell us what we already know."

"Jennifer…sweetheart, you know that I won't push this is you are not ready…or if you don't want this, but I won't deny that I want you to be my wife. I'll wait, if that is what you want, but I need to know why you are so opposed to this? Do you not want to marry me?"

"Dave…I…it's not…it's not that I don't want to marry you. Please don't think that. Sighing, JJ ran her hand over her stomach. "It is just that this is all happening so fast. So, so fast, and I feel like I can't get a grip on anything, and my head just won't stop spinning. Everything is changing so fast. I'm used to having a plan, Dave. Then I got pregnant…I could deal with that. It was something good, and if I knew it or not it was what I wanted…then there was you…and I wanted that too, I wanted you…please don't doubt that, and Will found out about the baby…and now…it's just coming at me from all sides. My brain can't make sense of it all."

"Sweetheart, I love you, what more do you need to make sense of?"

"I've never seen myself as someone's wife. When my friends were running around playing dress up, or dreaming up what their perfect wedding would be like, I would always sit there wonder why they were doing that. No matter how young I was, I never saw myself as a wife."

"So you don't want to marry me?" David whispered, not looking at her eyes.

"Please don't say it like that Dave. It's not just…you."

Moving, David kissed her head. "If that is how you feel, that's okay."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to feel sorry for, Jennifer. You can't help how you feel"

Smiling, JJ shifted in on the bed. "Do you think we can go and get some lunch before we head back to work?"

"Of course we can, sweetheart, but just for the record, you aren't going back to the BAU today. It may be something that happens all the time, and completely normal, but _I _would feel a lot better if you went home and rested for the rest of today. Just to keep my mind in some sort of balance. I know Braxton hicks aren't serious, but until you have some sort of control over the pain, I don't think you should be anywhere but a nice comfortable couch."

"Okay." Looking deep into his eyes, JJ could feel her heart beating in her chest. He really did love her. Not only did he love her, but he wanted her. He had taken on another man's child as his out because of how much he loved her. Nothing had ever seemed so right before. "Yes." JJ whispered, never looking away from him.

"Yes?" David echoed, confused. "You just agreed to go home, why are you arguing about it now?"

"Not yes about that, yes about everything else."

"I'm sorry, Jen, you have completely lost me."

"Ask me, David. Ask me again."

As the realisation hit him, David felt his mouth drop open. Did she really mean that? Reaching backwards to where his jacket rested, he pulled a small, blue velvet box out of on of his inside pockets, before giving her a shy smile. "Jennifer, I love you, and I love our daughter, and I want nothing more in this life. I _need_ nothing more in this life but you two." Popping the box open, he showed her the contents. "Will you marry me?"

With the tears flowing down her face, Jennifer held out her left hand. "Yes. Yes!"

Pulling JJ's small body into his arms, David immediately drew her into a bone crushing kiss. "God I love you."

"I love you too." Pressing her hand against her something, JJ grinned. "I think our daughter agrees. She loves you too."


	15. Chapter 15

_Ten Weeks Later._

Turning in the bed, JJ growled as she tried to find a comfortable position. "Argh! I can't take this any more!"

Placing his warm hand over the bump of her stomach, David cuddled into her back. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. The baby just won't stop moving and I can't get comfortable. Go back to sleep, I'll go downstairs. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Don't think about going anywhere. If you are awake, I want to be up with you." Pulling her back into his arms, David started to rub soothing circles along her stomach. "Does that help, sweetheart?"

"Mmm hmm." Wincing, JJ took a deep breath as another sharp pain ripped through her stomach. "Damn, that one hurt. She's got a good left foot on her."

"Jen, sweetheart, I don't want you to freak out or worry, but I am pretty sure that that is not just the baby kicking."

"Then what is it? Dave? You are scaring me. What do you think it is?"

Kissing her head, David smiled. "I think you are in labour sweetheart."

"What? No, _no! _I have another two weeks before she comes! No! I cannot be in labour! I don't have my bag packed or anything!"

"I don't think you really get to choose that, Jennifer, and you don't have to worry. We have plenty of time before we have to go to the hospital."

"Are you sure? She needs clothes! And diapers! We can't go without clothes and diapers!" JJ fretted.

"She will have, sweetheart. Don't worry. I'll help you to get dressed, and then we can go into the nursery and pack her a bag, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Just breath, sweetheart. Everything is going to be okay." Dave spoke softly as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"No it's not! I'm not ready for this, Dave! I'm not ready to have this baby!"

"Of course you are, Jennifer. We have been waiting for her for months now." David soothed as he moved around the room gathering up some clothes.

"No, David. _No_. I am not ready to be a mom! I can't be in charge of a little human being! What if I screw it up? I could drop her on her head or forget to feed her. Or what if I don't remember to put any clothes on her, and she freezes?"

"You won't do any of those things. You are going to be an amazing mom."

"You don't know that." JJ argued, her hysteria rising again.

"I do know that, sweetheart, because I know you. I know that there isn't a kinder, more caring person in the world." Smoothing his hand on her stomach, David smiled. "You love her, and at the end of the day, the most important thing our daughter needs is love."

Smiling, JJ leant in the kiss him. "I still get that warm feeling inside every time that you call her our daughter. I still can't believe that we got so lucky."

"I am the lucky the one."

Taking in a shuddering deep breath, JJ gripped the bed stand as another contraction tore through her body. "That really hurts. I mean, really hurts Dave!"

"I know it does, baby, just do your best to breath through it. When we get to the hospital, we can get you some of those nice, strong painkillers."

"No! No matter how much pain I am in, I don't want any of them! They affect the baby! They make them drowsy! I don't want them, Dave!"

"Hey, hey. Don't panic. If you don't want any of the drugs, then you don't have to have any. We will use your breathing like we learnt in class, and whatever else you want."

"Thank you, Dave."

"No, thank you, sweetheart. Thank you."

***

"Okay, Jennifer." Thee doctor smiled as she checked the heart rate monitors. "We are getting close here. It won't be long until we welcome your little girl into the world."

Flopping back against the bed, JJ sighed. "How long is not long? I can't do this anymore."

"You are almost ready to start pushing. I would say another hour or so at most. It doesn't seem like she is one to hang around."

"A quality she got from her mother." David smiled as he caressed JJ's face.

"I'll give you both some time alone, and I'll come and check on you in about ten minute. We should be able to get this show on the road then."

"Thanks, Doc." Kissing JJ's hand, David grinned at her. "Almost there, sweetheart. We will be meeting our daughter soon."

"She still…doesn't have…a name."

"Breath, sweetheart, breath. It's almost over." Looking at the monitor, David nodded. "It's over. So…names…"Grabbing the book out of their hospital bag, David started to flick through the pages. "Do you have any ideas?"

"I don't want her to have the same name as five other people in her class. I want her to be…unique."

"We can do unique." Turning to a page, David started to scan it. "Saffron, Scarlett, Clover, Mya, Amelie, Delaney-"

"Wait, go back." JJ shrieked a little too loud.

"Delaney?"

"No, the one before that."

"Amelie?" David asked lightly, turning back to that page. "It means hardworking.

"Amelie Rossi. I like it." JJ crooned.

"So do I."

"Are you sure? If you don't, we can keep looking."

"I like it, Jennifer." Kissing her head, he smiled again. "Come on, Amelie. Mommy and daddy can't wait to meet you. We've have been waiting for you for ages baby girl, we just can't wait to get you in our arms." Shifting down the bed, he rested his head near her stomach. "You know what, sweetheart, you are a very lucky little girl, because you have the best mommy in the world."

Brushing the tears out of her eyes, JJ ran her finger down David's face. "She has the best daddy in the world too. I think she's more lucky than any other baby…"

Looking up at her, David raised his eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"You don't have to be here, you don't have to love her. You're not tied to her by biology, so there is no reason that you have to hang around. You choose to. You choose to be her daddy. That makes her lucky."

Nodding, David drew JJ into a passionate kiss, only pulling apart when they heard the door open to reveal their doctor. "I hope you two are ready, it's time."


	16. Chapter 16

**Eh…not at ALL happy with this chapter…it just doesn't seem to flow right for me. I think it's because I have had to force this chapter our to get to the next twist…or I would have been here forever! The Italian at the end of the chapter is a correct translation, I took Italian at school, Anyway, here is the next chapter! **

"Okay Jennifer, on the next contraction I want you to push for me." The doctor instructed. "It's almost time to meet your baby."

"I can't. I can't do this. I'm too tired. Dave, don't make me." JJ panted.

Kissing her head, David ran a soothing hand down her back. "You can do this, baby. You can. Just think about Amelie. Just focus on Amelie. You can do this, Jennifer."

"I'm too tired…you do it Dave."

"I would if I could sweetheart, you know that."

"Jennifer," The doctor interrupted. "If you are that tired, I would consider giving you a caesarean."

"No. I don't want a caesarean. I can do this. I _can_ do this. For Amelie…" JJ nodded, and took a deep breath and pushed.

"That's it, Jennifer, you are doing extremely well. Keep going." The doctor encouraged.

"Why does she hate me, David? She must hate me or she wouldn't do this to me!" JJ cried as another contraction tore through her body.

"She doesn't hate you, sweetheart." Kissing her head, David smiled into her hair, not daring to let her see for fear of death. "This is just how it has to be, baby. It'll be over soon, I promise."

"You don't have to do this!" JJ hissed, gripping David's hand in a death trap.

"You are so close, baby. So close. I'm so proud of you baby."

"Jennifer, you need to push again for me." The doctor interjected. "I can see her head, she is ready to be born, but she needs your help."

"Argh!" JJ groaned, as a sound filled the air that she knew would stay with her forever. Laughing nervously, JJ pushed herself up slightly to try and get a view of her daughter. "Is she…"

"Congratulations mom, dad, you have a healthy baby girl." Laying the baby on JJ's chest, the doctor smiled. "She is beautiful."

"She's okay?" David fretted, unable to tear his eyes away from her. "She is a few weeks early. She has no problems? Her lungs?"

"She has a healthy set of lungs. All ten fingers and ten toes. She is perfect, David. I'll give you both a few moments with her."

"Thank you, Jennifer. Thank you, thank you. God thank you, Jennifer." David whispered breathlessly as he tenderly cupped his daughters head. "She is so beautiful, Jennifer. She looks just like you. She is going to be a complete heart breaker when she is older. We are going to keep her locked in her room until she is like forty."

"I'm not sure she'll be too happy about that." JJ laughed

"She'll be thankful for it eventually."

***

Later that evening, David sat with his arms around JJ as she cradled their daughter to her chest. "I still can't believe that she is here. That she is here and so prefect."

"You won't be saying that when she is screaming at three in the morning."

"I'll take it. I'll do anything for this little girl." David cooed, his voice full with love.

"Do you want to hold her?" JJ asked quietly, rocking her daughter in her arms.

"No, you keep her sweetheart…I…I don't want to hurt her. She is happy where she is."

"You won't hurt her, David. I know that you won't. Hold your daughter."

Nodding, David carefully lifted Amelie out of JJ's arms, and held her close to his chest. "She's so tiny. Hello beautiful girl, I'm your daddy. You are such a lucky little girl. Your mommy and I love you so much. We are going to get you whatever you need, baby girl." Kissing his daughter's head, he couldn't hide his smile as she gripped his little finger, and quickly fell to sleep. "She's asleep." David whispered quietly.

"She feels safe in your arms. She knows that you love her, and that you will never let anything happen to her. You don't have to be scared about hurting her."

"I can't believe how tiny she is. I knew she'd be small, I expected her to be small, I mean, she's a baby, but just seeing her…it's just hard to wrap my head around that she is really here now. You have to make me a promise, Jennifer."

"Anything, David. Whatever you need."

"Never let me hurt her. No matter what happens, you can't let me hurt her."

"You won't hurt her, David. I wouldn't have let you into her life if I thought you could hurt her. But you won't. I can see it in your eyes.."

Kissing her gently, David felt the tears pool in his eyes. "I can never thank you enough for what you are giving me. What you have gave me already."

"I love you, David."

"I love you too, beautiful." Shifting Amelie carefully, he kissed her head too, and lowered his lips to her ear. "Il mio cuore è per voi, Non posso vivere senza voi."

Looking into his eyes, JJ smiled. "What did you say to her?"

"I told her that my heart is for her, and that I can't live without her. It's true, I can't live without either of you. I'd die before that happened."

"Then it's good that we're not going anywhere. Ever."


	17. Chapter 17

**I have decided that this story is going to be in the same 'universe' as **_**Fight For Me. **_**It doesn't have to be read to go along with this as at the moment there no correlations between the two (mostly because at the moment, **_**Fight For Me **_**is still set in the past) but later on there will be some crossovers.**

"Ooooh my god…!" Garcia squealed from her position in the doorway of JJ's hospital room. "You…she…wow…"

Looking up, JJ smiled at her friends in the door way. "Come in, Garcia." Laughing at the shifting outside the room, JJ looked at Dave and grinned. "And the rest of you."

Edging slowly into the room, Garcia's grin grew wider as she caught her first full glimpse of the long awaited baby girl. "Oh my…"

"Everyone, we would like to introduce you to Amelie Grace Rossi, Amelie, this is the group of freaks daddy has been trying to protect you from. I'm sorry, it's all downhill from here sweetheart." Dave grinned as JJ elbowed him in the ribs.

"Be nice." JJ warned.

"She is beautiful, guys." Emily cooed as she gently ran her finger down the baby girls soft cheek. "Look at those eyes. She looks just like you, JJ. She's beautiful."

"Look at her little chubby cheeks! And those little teeny tiny fingers! I could just eat her up! Oh yes I could!" Garcia squeaked.

"Would you like to hold her?" JJ asked as she held Amelie out - she already knew the answer.

Holding the baby to her chest, Garcia bounced her up and down. "Wow. I want her." She finally sighed to Morgan.

"Your purse is big enough…put her in it. I'll make a diversion."

"You try to take my daughter anywhere, and I will have to shoot you both." JJ threatened, before laughing.

"How are you feeling, JJ?" Reid asked from his position by the door. He wasn't daring to risk the Reid affect coming in to play. He had no doubt that Rossi would kill him if he made his daughter cry.

"I'm okay thanks Spence. A little tired and achy, but it is all worth it for Amelie. It's do it all again in an instant. You know, you can come in Reid. We don't bite."

"Umm…it's okay. I'll stay here. I…I don't want to upset her."

"Are you scared of an itty bitty baby, Reid?" Morgan joked as he elbowed the young genius.

"N…no…not the baby."

"Scared of big bad Rossi?" Garcia laughed, handing the baby to Emily.

"Most definitely. No. no, I'm okay here. I've seen the way he handles people who have hurt people who he has never known, how do you think he will react if someone makes his baby cry?"

"Spence there will be no violence today, anyway, we need you all to come over here. We have something we need to ask all of you." Waiting till Reid was completely in the room, JJ looked at Dave, and then started. "Well, Dave and I have been talking for weeks, trying to decide on Amelie's godparents, and the truth is, we couldn't. How could we pick two people out of all the people we love? We didn't like the rules, so we decided to through the rule book out of the window. We want you to all be her god parents. We know that if anything was to happen to us, there wouldn't be a better, albeit crazier group of people that we would want to raise our daughter. We know that she would be in the best hands and that she would be loved." Looking down at the sleeping baby that was now in her arms, JJ hoped that it would never come to that.

"However," Dave interjected. "we have had to put just two of you down as her legal guardians, and as who would be left to control any assets until she turns eighteen. As Jennifer and I already have Aaron and Emily down on all of our official documents, it makes the most sense to put them, but we would want you to all play an equal part."

Stepping forward, Hotch shook David's hand. "I have to say I would be honoured."

"As would I." Emily said as she lent down to hug JJ. "I just hope that it never comes to that."

"Here here!" Morgan laughed.

Smiling, the team continued the celebration of their newest members birth, all completely oblivious to another presence outside the hospital room door. Stepping forward, the unwelcome visitor decided that now was the best time to make their appearance known. "Well isn't this sweet. One big happy family."

Tightening her grip on her daughter as she felt David's arms wrap securely around her, JJ moved her fury filled eyes to the doorway. "What the hell do you think that you are doing here?"

Taking a step into the room, her gave JJ and Dave a sarcastic smile. "It's a day for family A day to be together." Taking another menacing step forward, his eyes never left the pink bundle that was nestled say in her mother's arms.

"This isn't your family. This will _never_ be your family."

"Maybe not with you. But there are many different types of family, and today, I don't really care. You may be able to fool your friends with your lies, but I am not so stupid. I knew it wasn't the truth as soon as the words left your lips. I could see that he had never touched you. He had never know your body how I do. He had never kissed you. Never held you tight as your came down from the undeniable pleasure that always occurred whenever _we _were together. So I knew. I knew it was mine all along. And now, I think it is about time that you introduced me to my daughter."


	18. Chapter 18

**Another twist coming up here. Is there another reason that JJ doesn't want Will in her life? Hmmm! Anyone think Will is going to give up easily? Ooooh no!**

"Get the hell out right now!" David hissed through clenched teeth. His eyes never leaving their unwelcome visitor in the doorway. "You're not welcome here. You shouldn't be here."

"Well that is where you are wrong, _David._ I think you'll find that you are the one who shouldn't be here." Stalking forward, Will held his arms out. "I want to hold my daughter."

"She's _not _your daughter!" JJ bit out as she tightened her grip on her daughter even more.

"Do you think I'm stupid, JJ? I can do the math. So unless you cheated on me, that is my daughter."

"No!" JJ cried as the tears started to pool in her eyes. Everything she had feared for the past few months was coming true.

Seeing the fury forming in his long term friend's eyes, Hotch stepped in front of the new family. "Now lets just all calm down. It's Detective LaMontagne correct?"

"That's correct." Will answered bluntly, looking Hotch up and down.

"You are upset, angry, but now is not the time for you to air these feelings."

"I think you are wrong. This is the perfect time for this. I don't want that bastard to be anywhere near my daughter."

"She is _my _daughter!" JJ hissed. "You don't want a baby. You told me so. You said you never wanted to have kids! That you didn't want the responsibility!"

"That was hypothetical! Because of some flippant comment, you felt I had no right to know that I was going to be a father?"

"I didn't tell you because I don't want you in my life! Do you think I could ever look at you again after that night?"

"Jay…" Will started, only to be cut off by JJ.

"After you held me down and forced yourself on to me? Do you honestly think I would _ever _let you near my daughter! Do you think that I could ever trust you with her?"

Walking around from where he was standing by JJ, David put himself between her and Will. He felt sick. Why hadn't she told him his? "I think you should leave now."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Will spat, his eyes trained on JJ and the baby.

"Let me rephrase that." David spoke calmly as he put his hand on Will's shoulder. "If you don't leave now, I will remove you myself."

Taking a long drawn out breath, Will glared at JJ, simply saying, "This isn't over." Before walking out.

"We'll give you both some time alone. We'll be just outside if you need anything." Hotch offered, as the team made their way out of the hospital room.

Moving back to JJ, David sat down on the bed, taking her hand into his, he gently kissed each of her knuckles. "Jen?"

"Don't. Please, Dave. Don't. I just want to forget the last fifteen minutes ever happened."

"We can't, Jen and you know it. What happened?"

"Please, Dave. I've put it behind me. It doesn't matter."

"It matters to _me._"

Sighing, JJ carefully laid her baby daughter in the hospital issue plastic crib, making sure she was sufficiently covered before turning back to David. "We had been out all night…he was drunk…no, he was beyond drunk…he could barely put one foot in front of the other, but he insisted on walking me home. He lent in to kiss me goodnight….but he wouldn't stop, and he started to get forceful…I tried to push him off, but I guess he was too far gone…I just blocked it out until it was over. I left for work before he woke up the next morning, started to ignore his calls, and well, you know the rest."

Taking her into his arms, David gently kissed her hair, running his hands up and down her arms and back, doing whatever he could to try and stop her from shaking. "Why didn't you tell me, Jennifer?"

"I didn't want you to think any different of me. I didn't want you to think that I couldn't look after myself. That could get one of use killed in the field."

"Sweetheart, I would never think any different of you. You are a strong, capable, and amazing woman. He out weights you by at least ninety pounds, and he used that against you. That isn't a fair marker as to if you can take care of yourself or not, and Jennifer?" He waited until their eyes met, gently cupping her face to bring their lips together. "I would never treat you like a victim."

"How did you know I would-" JJ gasped.

"I know you." David interrupted. "I know how you think and how you want to appear to the world. I know that you don't want the team to think any less of you because you are not a profiler. I know the mask you wear is the reason you can do this job without breaking down, even when you want too. I know you sweetheart."

"What about Amelie? Do you feel any different about her? No that you know how she was conceived…"

Wheeling the crib over, David smiled fondly down at his daughter. "About my baby girl? Not at all. I feel like she is my daughter, and maybe…maybe yes I feel a little different, but only because I feel the need to protect her even more. I love you both as much as I did an hour ago, and nothing could ever change that. You two are my world, and I am never letting either of you go."

"We love you too, David. I don't know what I would do without you…you saved us."

"No sweetheart, that is where you are wrong. You saved me."


	19. Chapter 19

**How I managed to get this chapter and a one shot wrote today I don't know…I guess you can blame the damn British weather and the rain…bleugh! Make sure you check out **_**Lost **_**though! Reviews are like Skittles!**

It wasn't until they got home the next morning that JJ could let herself relax. In the hospital, Will could get to her, her daughter, whenever he wanted. Here, in their home, she was safe. Laying Amelie in her Moses basket in the lounge, JJ sat down beside her and simply stared. She couldn't remember how long she had wanted this, and now she had it, it almost felt like a dream.

Setting the hospital bag down on the floor next to her. Brushing her hair out of her face, David kissed her gently before sighing into her hair. "We need to talk, Jen."

Looking up, JJ smiled. "About what?"

"You need to give a statement to the police, Jennifer. You can't let him get away with what he has done to you." David spoke quietly, but he could see the fear in her eyes.

"No. No I don't David. I told you, I want to put this behind me. I want to spend my time concentrating on Amelie, not on him."

"Sweetheart-"

"No, David. I'm not doing it. You can't make me." JJ shook her head, she wrapped her arms around herself.

Sighing, David ran his hand down her back. "What if he does this to someone else, Jennifer?"

"He won't. He was drunk. I just want to push this behind me. Please, David, do not force me to do this."

"Jennifer…"

"David, I just want to enjoy bring Amelie home. I want to concentrate on our daughter."

Nodding, David kissed her head. "Okay sweetheart, why don't you take Amelie upstairs and have a nap? You heard what the doctor said, when she is sleeping, you should be sleeping."

"What are you going to do?" JJ questioned as she stifled a yawn. She really was tired.

"I'm just going to pop to the store and get some groceries and things for dinner. I need to keep you nourished so you can keep our daughter nourished, and that means healthy substantial meals. I'll be back before either of you wake up. Let's go upstairs and get you both settled first." Lifting his daughter into he his arms, he smiled when she automatically settled into his arms. "You are such a good girl for daddy, aren't you? Let's take you up to your bed, you need your sleep don't you? Yes you do, me and mommy want you to grow big and strong." Holding his hand out, he pulled JJ close and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

***

Twenty five minutes later, David parked his SUV outside a non specific apartment block. Climbing the stairs, he knocked on apartment 24b. This was the moment that was going to make or break the rest of his life, and he had to get it right. Knocking on the door, a surge of confidence flooded through him. "Hello William." David smirked as the door opened, quickly having to jam his foot in the small gap as Will tried to close the door. "I think we need to talk." Walking into the apartment, David was thrilled by the look of fear that found Will's face.

"I..err…I think you should leave."

"I don't think so William, you see, you are hurting Jennifer, and that doesn't float to well with me. If you hurt her, you hurt me, and when I get hurt, it's not a pretty sight."

"That bitch is keeping my kid from me!"

"You should be thanking her. She is the only reason that you ass isn't rotting in prison right now, and because of that, I think it would be nice of you to give her a little gift." Pulling an envelope out of his pocket, David handed it to Will.

"What is this?" He hissed.

"Open it."

Opening it, Will huffed out a laugh. "Termination of parental rights? You have got to be kidding me right?"

"Do I look like I am kidding you, William? Let me put it this way, if you don't sign them voluntarily, I will force you to sign them, and if I have to force you, you will not be walking away from this."

"I'm not signing them. That is my kid."

"I thought you might say that William. Tell me, do you want to spend the next eighteen years making child support payments? Buying her whatever she needs, whenever she needs it. Looking after her instead of going out? I don't think so."

"She is my kid!"

"Then give her the life that she deserves. I'm starting to lose my patience here." Thrusting another envelope into Will's hand. "That is my last offer. Sign the paper, and that is yours."

"There has got to be ten grand in here!" Will exclaimed, his eyes bulging out of his head. "She's not worth it. She'll just screw you over."

"That's where you are wrong. She is worth it and much more. So tell me, William, are you going to sign the papers?"

Looking from each of the envelope, Will grabbed a pen, and with one flick of it, he felt all of the tension drain out of his body. "Wise choice, William. Wise choice. Now, let me give you a little bit of advice. If you ever, _ever_, come anywhere near my family again, I will kill you. I have no qualms about it. I'll put a bullet in you with out so much as a bat of my eyelids. Understood?"

Looking him up and down, Will nodded. "Understood."


	20. Chapter 20

Walking into the house just under two hours later, Dave was beyond grateful that it was still silent. After putting something on for dinner, he quietly climbed the stairs and made his was to his sleeping daughter.

Staring down at the tiny baby, he couldn't believe that Will had just signed her out of his life. He was more than happy that he had, but he still didn't believe it. How could someone give away something so perfect for money, and such a small amount in the grand scheme of things.

"Hey little girl" He cooed when Amelie's little blue eyes fluttered open. "How is my little Angel?" Grinning as she gave a tiny cry, he lifted her out of her crib and to his chest. "Is that tummy of yours empty? Let me just wake mommy up and we can sort that out. I don't want my princess to be hungry, unfortunately, though, I can't help you in that department. Mommy wants you to have the best start, which means you have to get it all from her." Moving to their room, and sitting down on the bed, he gently shook JJ's shoulder, while trying to not jostle the baby. "Jen? Sweetheart, Amelie's awake and she's hungry. She has that look on her face again…"

Smiling, JJ shifted on the bed before taking her daughter and helping her latch onto her breast correctly. "What can I say? If she doesn't get what she wants, when she wants it, she has to make sure that people know about her distaste. She takes after her daddy like that."

"Well." David grinned proudly, running his hand down his daughter light blonde hair. "She is a Rossi, after all. What did you expect?"

"She is. And between the two of you, I will be royally screwed when she hits her teenage years."

"What are you talking about woman?" David scolded. "My baby girl will _never _be a teenager. I'm sorry, but it isn't happening."

"If you say so." JJ laughed. "How long were we asleep?"

"About two hours. Dinner is cooking, the laundry is on, and I have a present for you."

"A present?"

"A present." David echoed, handing her the half opened envelope.

"What is it, David?"

"Open it and see."

Holding Amelie with one hand, JJ carefully slide the contents of the envelope onto the bed, gasping when she saw the title of the documents. "How…when…how?"

"I had them drawn up some time ago, but I was kind of hoping that I would never have to collect them from my lawyers office, but once he came into the hospital, I went and picked them up. I knew that it would be near impossible to get you to press charges, so I wanted to make sure that he could never get to Amelie. They are air tight and all above board."

"How did you…Will…how did you get Will to sign them?"

"How I got him to sign them doesn't matter."

"Did you…did you use violence?" She finally whispered.

"No violence at all. I promise you that Jennifer. We talked, and I made him see that, if he did indeed care for her and want the best for her, than that meant him not being in her life." Kissing her head, he couldn't help but smile. "She is all ours. He will never be in our lives again."

Pulling David's head to hers, she kissed him with all that she had. "I…I don't really know what to say. You did all this for me?"

"I did this for us, Jennifer. For Amelie, and for our family. I don't know about you, but somewhere along the line, I would like to have another, or even another couple of children, and if we do, I want Amelie to be fully here with us. I want her to be here spending her entire life with us, I don't want her to be split between us and someone we don't even trust, because then, we can't enjoy life. I don't want her to feel like I don't love her the same because she isn't 'mine'. I want to be able to be a good daddy to her-"

"You are a great daddy to her." JJ interrupted.

"And call me selfish," David sighed. "But I wanted to be her only daddy. I have loved her since the first time I felt her kick. I couldn't let him take either of you. So I did this for us…I didn't over step the mark, did I?"

"What? No. Don't be ridiculous. It's incredibly sweet, and kind, and I don't think I will ever be able to thank you enough. It's just a lot to take in in one day." Passing David the baby, JJ sorted her shirt before cuddling in to his side. "What's for dinner?"

"I thought we could do a barbeque…the team is coming over so, it'll be easier." Patting Amelie's back to get the wind up, he smiled. "I have baked potatoes cooking, along with some vegetables, and once this gorgeous little girl gives me a burp, I'm going to go and start a salad."

"Domestic life, who would have ever thought you would be so good at it?"

"I don't do things by halves." Kissing her nose, he sighed, and tried for one last attempt. "I really wished you would report him Jen."

"He is out of our lives now. You have done that for us, so let's keep it like that. This is the last time I ever want to think about it. Okay?"

"I don't like it, Jennifer."

"You don't have too, but you will do what I want because you love me."

Grunting, David didn't bother to answer. He couldn't. She was right.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bit of a blonde moment. I couldn't remember if JJ had met David's mother and family, and I was too lazy to go and read through to see if I had mentioned it before or not, so we are just going with she hasn't! After this, I am going to try work on an update for **_**If Tomorrow Never Comes.**_** Enjoy!**

"So," David asked as he climbed into bed later that night. "When are you going to let me make an honest woman of you? Garcia is practically chomping at the bit to start planning this wedding, and I know my mother and the rest of my family are going to be just as bad tomorrow. Well, once they get over the shock of Amelie."

"Are you sure that we shouldn't have told them about her before?" JJ dodged. "It is going to be one hell of a surprise."

"No, I'm sure that surprising them is for the best, and don't avoid the question. When are you going to become Mrs Rossi?"

"Can we just survive tomorrow first? Then we can talk about the wedding plans as much as you like."

"You can't tell me that you are scared of my family, sweetheart."

"No, I'm not scared." JJ paused, looking up at him. "I'm terrified!"

"They are going to love you and Amelie."

"What if they-"

"They won't, and I'm not going to tell them. Amelie _is _my daughter in my heart. That is all that will ever matter."

***

"Davey!" Rosa Rossi shrieked happily as her and the rest of the Rossi family descended on the Little Creek house. "We get some ominous message telling us to come here! What is so important? What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Mama. I have some people that I want you to meet. That's all." David soothed.

"Our Davey has himself a girlfriend!" His older brother Joseph laughed. "Is she hot?"

"It is a little more serious than that." Leading them into the house, David moved to stand next to JJ. "This is my fiancée, Jennifer. And this," Bending to the baby, he carefully lifted her out of the infant swing to cradle her to his chest. "is our daughter, Amelie Grace."

"Your…what?" Rose stuttered, looking from David, to JJ and finally Amelie.

"Our daughter." David said again, shifting the baby so his family can see her. "Our perfect baby girl."

Walking forward, Rosa took the baby out of his arms before whacking him around the head. "David Alexander Rossi! You have a baby! My _grandchild_ and neglect to tell me?"

"I told you we should have told them before today." JJ smirked.

"Ah!" Rosa flailed. "I see one of you has sense! Do try to impart some of that into my son! Jennifer, my dear! Aren't you a beauty, but you shouldn't be on your feet! Sit, sit!" Glaring at her son, Rosa pointed her finger to his chest. "This beautiful woman goes through childbirth to give you this precious baby girl, and still you have her making your food? I thought I raised my boys better than that!"

"If you can get her to sit, be my guest."

"Honestly, Mrs Rossi, I prefer to be doing something." JJ reasoned.

"Nonsense! You sit. Davey! You take over from Jennifer! Let me look after her and this precious bambina!" Looking down at the baby, Rosa smiled. "My Davey a daddy! It's something I never thought I would see! You must be good for him, young Jennifer."

"We are good for each other. He's great with Amelie too. He's a good daddy." JJ smiled as she gladly accepted the baby back into her arms as Rosa cooed above her.

"Such a pretty baby. I've got to say…she looks like her mama." Looking at her son, Rosa bit her lip. "Probably for the best!"

"Thanks mama!" David laughed, kissing JJ's head before kissing Amelie's. "But I have to say I agree with you."

"How did you two meet?" His younger sister asked, smiling affectionately at JJ. "You seem too smart to fall for his 'I am a superstar FBI profiler' trick."

"She knows I'm a superstar profiler, that's where we met."

"You work at the FBI?" Joseph asked incredulously. "At the BAU?"

"I do." JJ smirked. "Shocked?"

"A little. And a bit intimidated."

"Really? You don't think a woman could make it in the BAU boys club?"

"Oh no, I'm just shocked that David managed to get you. You sound like my kind of woman."

"Sorry, but there is only one Rossi for me."

"So when is the wedding?" Nina asked as she took her niece into her arms for the first time. The whole family was mesmerised by the tiny girl.

"As soon as possible, but right now, we are just concentration on Amelie."

Looking around the room, JJ couldn't stop the warm feeling that flooded through her. The family that she had wanted more than anything than to be a part of, had accepted her and her daughter without a question. They didn't want explanations. They didn't want to stripe JJ down and examine her. They accepted her because David loved her. And maybe, just maybe, they really could live happily ever after.


	22. Chapter 22

**Pulled a few plot ideas from **_**It's A Wonderful Life**_ **for this chapter. Mostly because everything is a little blank, and focused on other things which I just want to forget so if anyone has any ideas for this story, let me know!  
**

_Three weeks later._

"Argh!" JJ groaned, chucking yet another wedding magazine on the growing pile. "How on earth can this be so hard? I swear, I have co-ordinated searches across the country, and given press conferences to hundreds of people, and yet, planning a wedding as nothing on them!"

Laughing, David kissed her head. "It's not that hard, Jen."

"Yes it is! Summer or winter. Church or no church. Indoors or outdoors-"

"Okay, okay, the first question we need the answer for is, do you want it to be big or small?" David asked with a hint of humour.

"Big or small what?" JJ questioned, looking at her from her position under his arm on the couch.

"Do you want a big or a small wedding?" David asked again. "As in, how many people."

"I think…small. I've never been the type of girl who ran around with a pillow case over her head wanting to have people watch me walk down the aisle. I don't see the point of inviting people I haven't seen in ten years to my wedding when I have no connection to them. They aren't important. I just want our families and the team there."

"Well that's one thing sorted, next, do you want to get married in a church?"

"Well actually…" JJ started as she chewed her lip. "I have always wanted too…" Looking down, JJ blushed. "It doesn't matter."

"Tell me, Jennifer." David pushed, kissing her head.

"I have always wanted to get married on the beach." JJ confessed. "I have always loved the beach."

"Then we get married at the beach." David stated, the tone of his voice stating finality.

"But what about what you want?"

"I want to marry you. I want to be a family with you and our daughter. Where and how are just technicalities. I would marry you right here in this lounge if it was the only way. I want you to be my wife, and to get there, I am willing to give you whatever you want."

"You are too good to me."

"You went through seventeen hours of labour, and gave me Amelie, giving you the wedding that you want is nothing in return for that."

"You're a good guy. You should let the rest of the world see this side of you every so often."

"This side of me is for my girls only." Grinning as Amelie's crying came over the baby monitor, David pushed himself up. "And it seems that one of my girls needs me right now." Extracting himself from JJ's arms, David returned five minutes later with the baby cradled to his chest. "She just wanted a cuddle, didn't you Millie?"

Grinning, JJ rubbed her daughter's foot. "She's going to think that's her name."

"It's daddy's special name, isn't it?"

Smiling, JJ sighed when the door bell sounded. You keep her entertained for a few minutes, and I'll get the door. Pulling it open, she couldn't help but wince when she saw who was standing there. "Mom…"

"Jennifer! Darling! Look at you!" Marie Jareau squealed as she pulled her perplexed daughter into her arms.

"What are you doing here, mom?"

"I'm here to meet my new grand daughter! What do you think I am doing here?" Bustling her way into the house, JJ couldn't help but wince when her mother's eyes landed on David. "Hello, Marie Jareau." Holding her hand out, she smiled. "You must be David's father. It's lovely to meet you."

"Actually, mom." Crossing the room, JJ pressed herself into David's said, her hand gently caressing Amelie's blonde hair. "_this _is David."

"Excuse me?" Marie gasped, her tone in disbelief.

"This is, David. My fiancé."

"You are kidding me, right, Jennifer? This cannot be your fiancé. This cannot be your child's father. He is double your age." She scoffed.

"No he isn't, mom. David is a few years older than me, granted, but he loves me, and he loves our daughter. Age is just a number."

"Mrs Jareau," David started, walking forward. "Why don't you meet your grand daughter. This is Amelie." Laying the baby in her grandmother's arms, David backed away and kissed JJ's head. "I love your daughter, and I want to marry her. I _will_ marry her whether you like it or not, but we would both much prefer to have your blessing. We both realise that I am older than Jennifer, but I love her, and I will always love her."

"Your eyes." Marie whispered as she smiled.

"Pardon me?"

"When you say her name…I can see it in your eyes how much you love her." Kissing her grand daughter's head, Marie smiled at him. "If you hurt her though…either of them you will have to deal with me. I'll make the FBI murders you two deal with look like a walk in the park."

"I understand Mrs Jareau."

"Well then, I guess we have a wedding to plan!"

Pulling JJ into his arms again, David laughed dryly. "Why do I think you dad is not going to be so easily convinced?"

"Because you are a very, very wise man."


	23. Chapter 23

**I thought I better do a bit between JJ's dad and JJ before the wedding. I was going to make his reaction like her mothers, or worse, but I thought this was better. There will probably be a bit between David and JJ's dad after the wedding. I'm not sure yet. Although I am thinking of drawing this story to a close after the wedding. I'm kind of stuck on what to do for it.**

_The day of the wedding. 8 weeks later._

"Are you sure this is what you want, baby?" Robert Jareau asked cautiously as he helped his only daughter into her simple wedding sandals. He still couldn't believe his baby was so grown up

"I'm sure I want this, Daddy. He loves me, and I love him. We want to be together for the rest of our lives."

"But Jen…he is so much older than you. You could find someone your own age that you can have a much longer life with. You aren't just marrying him because of Amelie?"

Looking down, JJ took a deep breath. "Daddy, David is a good man. A really good man who loves me and who I love with all my heart. If you…if you knew what he had done for me and Amelie, you wouldn't even be asking me these questions."

"What do you mean, Jennifer?"

"It doesn't matter." JJ answered simply, shaking her head.

"Yes it does. Tell me Jennifer."

"There is no way that I could be with him just because of Amelie." JJ stated, not looking at her father.

"Why not? What aren't you telling me, Jennifer?"

"Amelie isn't David's, dad. At least not biologically. I was…I was…forced into…something by someone I had gone out on a few dates with…he was drunk…he couldn't even remember what had happened the next morning. I hadn't wanted to be with him, not really. I had wanted David, but I didn't think I was good enough for him, I didn't think that he would want me, but when I found out I was pregnant…he was there for me every step of the way, he came to every ultrasound, every appointment. He even let me drag him around the stores when I was picking out…and when Will tried to come back…to take Amelie away from me, he made sure that he was out of our lives forever, and he won't tell me how because he doesn't want me to worry about it. He's been there for me through everything. I've shouted at him, called him all the names under the sun…but, he still wants to be with me. He makes me happy…age doesn't matter when you feel the way that I do."

"You have never given yourself over to people easily, Jennifer. I have a feeling that your mother and I have to take some of the blame for that, along with that town we forced you to grow up in…but you're a good kid, and I don't think your mother and I have ever told you enough just how proud we are of you. I know you were scared of introducing me to him-"

"Daddy…no." JJ argued.

Laughing, Robert kissed his daughters cheek. "Yes you were Jennifer, and I have to admit…I only saw the age at first, you are my only little girl and I wanted the best for you see it at first, and at first I didn't , but he makes you happy. You have my blessing, Jenny. I think he'll be good to you."

"He will." Biting her lip, JJ looked over her daughter who was snoozing in her car seat. "Dad, you won't say anything to anyone will you? About Amelie? David doesn't want anyone to know, especially Amelie when she's old enough. He doesn't want her to feel any different, or less loved…"

"I won't say a word, Jennifer, but if he _ever_ hurts you, I don't think I will be responsible for my actions."

"He won't hurt me, daddy."

Nodding, Robert reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box. "On the day you were born, your grandmother gave me this, to give to you on your wedding day. It's been past down in our family for three generations now, and I would really like for you to use it as your something old." Opening the box, Robert slipped a simple yet elegant diamond bracelet onto JJ's wrist. "It looks good on you, Jennifer, and when this is Amelie sitting in front of you, ready to go down the aisle, you can give it to her."

"Daddy…" JJ sobbed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey now, no tears. We don't want to spoil all that work your friends did. I wouldn't want to encounter the wrath of the blonde one if I ruin your make up. She scares me a little. They all seem nice though."

"She is a scary woman, but she takes care of us. Most of this wedding was pulled together because of her, because of them."

"I'm glad you're happy here, Jennifer.

"Thank you daddy."

Hearing the music begin, and the door open Robert got to his feet, holding his hand out to his only daughter. His princess. "Are you ready?"

"I'm scared, daddy." JJ whispered, looking at her daughter while Emily carefully lifted her out of the car seat.

"Why sweetheart?"

"What if he isn't there? What if he has realised he doesn't want me?"

"Jennifer, come on, you know that he is going to be there. You and this little baby are his entire life. You are just nervous, and I would have been worried if you weren't."

Laughing nervously, JJ wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm just being stupid."

"It's your wedding day, you're allowed to be stupid."

Walking forward, Emily smiled. "It's time."

"Is-" JJ started but was cut off by Emily.

"He is ready and waiting. In fact I am under strict instructions that if I don't have you down there soon, he will be coming up here to get you."

"See, I told you so, kid, now come on, we better not keep him waiting." Robert ordered.

"Thank you, dad."

"I love you. Whenever you need me, I'm here. That doesn't change because you are married."

"I know. I love you too."


	24. Chapter 24

**I had this all typed up and ready to go last night…then…I um…fell asleep…then I was going to post it during the day, and I forgot. whoops! Life is stressful right now...hopefully it'll slow down because it is starting to give me a headache. Anyway, here it is. I'm trying to think of some twists I can do to keep this story going…but so far, I'm drawing up a blank so if anyone has any idea, let me know!**

David felt his breath catch as he saw the most beautiful woman in front of him. He had always seen her as beautiful, but now, she was beyond words. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Was she really going to be his? Taking her hand as Robert place it in his, he nodded to the unspoken question in his eyes. "I'll take good care of her."

"I know you will." Kissing his daughter's cheek, he smiled at her, before finally letting her go.

"David…I…" JJ stammered, tears already beginning to pool in her eyes.

"You look beautiful." Kissing her lightly he smiled. "Are you ready to become Mrs Rossi?"

"I've always been ready."

As the ceremony went on, David couldn't tear his eyes away from JJ. He had been here before, but he had never felt the pull he was feeling right now. The desire and drive to make it work. As the vicar turned to David, everything he planned to say was suddenly gone. He knew what he had to say, and he knew what was important. "Jennifer…my beautiful Jennifer. I have been through what I wanted to say to you a hundred times, and I have been trying to figure out the best way to tell you…but now, with you standing here in front of you, I have realised that it doesn't matter. You know how I feel about you, and for the rest of our life together, I will make sure that you never forget, because you are my life. You have given me the most beautiful daughter in the world, a daughter who I never thought I would have. I don't think it will ever be possible for me to thank you enough for giving her to me, so I will have to settle for loving you to the best of my ability every day." Pausing, David wiped away the tears in JJ's eyes. "I love you, I know they are only words, but it is true. I know that whatever we have to face in the coming years, we will be able to, because we will have each other. And that's how we will always be…together…because I am never letting you go. I've waited too long for you to make a stupid mistake like that. You are my Jennifer, and I hope you are okay with that, because it is never going to change."

"Jennifer?" The priest prompted.

"David…Would you believe me if I told you I was lost for words?" JJ laughed nervously. "I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. You saved me when I was in one of the darkest periods of my life…I owe you my life. You are the most perfect fiancé, most perfect father, and I know that you are going to be the most perfect husband. I love you with ever fibre of my body, and I can't wait for us to start the rest of our lives together. Thank you for choosing me. Thank you for being my best friend. Thank you for loving me. I give you my heart, my body and my soul. I know you won't break them. I love you forever."

Smiling, the priest blessed the rings as they were placed on the correct fingers. Joining their hands again, he looked around the guest. "David and Jennifer, you have come here today before us and before God and have expressed your desire to become husband and wife. You have shown your love and affection by joining hands, and have made promises of faith and devotion, each to the other, and have sealed these promises by the giving and the receiving of the rings. Therefore, it is my privilege as a minister and by the authority given to me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce that you are husband and wife. David, you may now kiss your wife. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my privilege to introduce to you for the first time Mr and Mrs David Rossi."

Pulling JJ into his arms, he didn't care that they were being watched by family and friends. That all faded into inexistence when he held his new wife in his arms. Kissing here like they were the only people in the world, David didn't her go until he heard he heard the high pitched scream of his baby daughter. Briefly letting JJ go, he accepted his daughter into his arms before pulling her close again. "I love you. I love both of you."

"We love you too, David." Laughing, JJ looked up at him. "I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?"

"That I'm married. I imagined I'd feel different…but I will just feel like JJ."

"You have never been just JJ, that's for sure."

"What you said to me David…I don't think I have ever heard something so beautiful. Thank you."

"I was only speaking the truth." Running his finger down Amelie's cheek, David sighed contentedly. "I can't believe that you are both finally mine."

Kissing him lightly, JJ smiled up at him. "We have always been yours, the only thing that has changed, is that it is official."


	25. Chapter 25

Leading JJ into the hotel room later that night, David didn't dare break contact with his beautiful new wife. "You are the most beautiful woman on the planet." Kissing down the length of her neck, he smiled when she moaned. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I think you'll find, I'm the lucky one." JJ asked as she pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders. "Because right now, I feel very, very lucky. But I have a feeling I might be feeling a hell of a lot luckier in a few minutes."

"Oh do you now…" Running his hands up her trembling arms, he hooked the straps of her wedding dress and pulled them slowly down her arms. "God you are so beautiful."

Laughing, JJ kissed him desperately. "You said that."

"I just want to make sure that you know it." Slipping the zip of her dress down, David felt his breath catch when he saw the delicate white lace underwear. "Oh my god, Jennifer. Are you trying to kill me?"

"Maybe." Popping the buttons on his shirt, kissing down his chest, until she was on her knees looking up at him. Trailing her hand up the inside of her leg, she cupped his straining manhood, smirking up at him evilly. "It feels like you have a bit of a problem here. Do you need some help?"

Groaning at her touch, David started to unbuckle his suit pants, only to have her brush his hands away. "Jen…please."

"Please what?" JJ questioned innocently, lightly squeezing.

"Ah…god, Jen!" David moaned. "Please…I need you baby."

"What part of me do you need?" She drawled slowly, releasing him from his boxers.

"Your mouth…please…"

"Like this?" Running her finger along length of is arousal, before taking him into her mouth.

"Oh dear god!" David moaned as JJ took him deeper into her mouth. He let her torturous assault continue for mindless minutes before roughly pulling her into his arms and kissing her. Edging her towards the bed, he stripped her of the last of her clothes, before pushing her down. Starting at the base of her jaw, before kissing down her body. "Mmm. Have I told you that I love you body?"

"A few times…oh please…Dave…"

Slipping his finger into her heated core, he grinned as she moaned and writhed beneath him. "You like that, baby?"

"Mmm…more, David. Please. More!"

"Would I ever deny my wife anything." Kissing further down her body, he placed a single kiss to her clit.

"Dave!" JJ moaned, gripping his shoulders. "I need you. I need you now."

Kissing back to her lips, David moaned into her mouth as his erection met her heat. "You want me now, baby?"

"I _need_ you now, David."

"Mmm…I think I should play for a while first…" Nipping down her throat his took a taut nipple between his teeth, biting gently before following the trail with his tongue. "If I live to be a hundred and fifty, I will never tire of your body."

"I love your body too, David, but I would love it even more if you were inside me."

Grinning, David thrust his hip, as he entered her for the first time since they had become man and wife. Thrusting his hips again, David soon fell into the rhythm that he knew would take them to the edge and back again. "So fucking amazing!"

"Harder, Dave!"

Angling then for deeper penetration, David moaned as he felt JJ begin to contract around him. "Oh god. Oh god! Jennifer!" Collapsing onto his back, David pulled JJ with him, not bothering to pull out. "You are the most amazing woman that I have ever met."

Resting her head on David's chest, JJ smiled into it. "You aren't too bad yourself." Pushing herself up slightly, she kissed his lips. "This feels different."

Raising his eyebrow, David ran his hand up and down her back. "What feels different?"

"Being together. Not in a bad way. It feels natural, and now it feels like you are actually mine."

"I didn't know that you were so possessive, Mrs Rossi."

"Mmmhmm." Grinning up at him, JJ laughed. "Say it again."

"Mrs Rossi." David smirked.

"I could definitely get used to that." JJ sighed.

"You better. You have it for the rest of your life."

"Good." JJ yawned, snuggling down into his arms further. "All we need is Amelie and we'll be complete."

"We will have her back soon, and then we can start the rest of our lives together. Get some sleep, Jen. It's been a long day."

"I love you." JJ whispered as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I love you too, baby. So much."

It was several hours later that David was pulled out of his restful sleep, and for a few moments, he couldn't comprehend why. Then he heard it again. The incessant banging on their hotel room door. Carefully extracting himself from JJ, he quickly pulled on some clothes, made sure JJ was warm enough before making his way to the door.

Opening the door, it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust, and when they did, he immediately felt his heart rate accelerate, as every muscle in his body tensed. Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that Garcia had been crying.

Pulling the door closed, David tried to get the words out, but they didn't want to come. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he asked the scariest question that he had ever had too. "What's happened?"

And then the two most horrifying words were said, and he was sure that the world had stopped spinning at the exact moment that Morgan said. "It's Amelie."

**Okay, so I haven't decided WHAT has happened yet. What are your thoughts?**


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm going to do this part of the story hour by hour, so one chapter is an hour in 'time'. I'm not sure if I'll be able to think of enough for this to actually write as much as is needed, but I will give it a go! I hope that you like it…and also…don't kill me, please? This chapter is just sort of setting it all up and not much happens. Oh, by the way, this should have been up earlier, but I was glossing, and for some time I couldn't walk through the house without getting dizzy!**

_Hour One._

"What…what do you mean, 'it's Amelie'? What the hell has happened to my daughter?"

"She's gone, Rossi." Morgan stated simply.

"What do you mean, she's gone? She's twelve weeks old for God's sake! She can hardly pick herself up and leave."

"JJ's parents put her down for the night about an hour ago, then about forty minutes later they heard a door open, but they thought it was the next room. Mrs Jareau decided to check on Amelie ten minutes after that, before she decided to turn in for the night, but…the balcony door was open and the crib was empty." Pausing, Morgan took in David's appearance. He had never seen him looking so broken before. "Hotch and Reid are down there with crime scene at the moment, and Emily is with JJ's parents, and we already have the local police department out looking for her…we'll find her."

Running his hand down his tired face, he needed to move, to find his daughter, but he wasn't even sure if his legs could carry him. "I…I need to wake Jennifer…what do I tell her?" David asked them, defeated.

"Just tell her that we will find her daughter."

Nodding, David walked slowly back into the room, carefully sitting down next to JJ, he gently shook her before placing a single kiss on her exposed shoulder. "Jen, Jennifer, sweetheart, you need to wake up."

"Huh?" Rubbing her eyes, JJ sat up sleepily. "What's going on? Dave, it's early…come back to bed."

"I know it is sweetheart, but I need you to wake up. It's important."

Sitting up further, JJ sighed. "What is going on?"

"Jen, I don't want you to panic sweetheart, but something has happened."

"What? What has happened?" JJ asked frantically, suddenly very awake.

"Promise me that you'll try to stay calm…I…she needs you to stay calm."

"David, for God's sake, will you just tell me what is going on!"

"Amelie is missing." He whispered, clutching her hands. "She was taken from your parents hotel room."

"What?" JJ choked out, her eyes going wife.

"We are going to find her. I promise you we are going to find her."

"She's…she's gone?" JJ stuttered, tears forming in her eyes as she looked up at David.

"We will find her, sweetheart."

Pushing herself off the bed, JJ started grabbing her clothes. "I need to get out of here…I…I need to find her."

"No, Jennifer, what we need to do is keep calm and go down and be with your parents. We have to let the police look for her." David murmured softly, pulling JJ into his arms.

"No. _No_!" JJ screamed, pushing herself away from him. "I need to go and find my baby!" Collapsing onto the bed in tears, JJ repeated. "I need to go and find my baby. I need my baby!"

Crushing her into his chest, David repeatedly ran his hand up and down her back while kissing her head. "We will find her. We will. They are already out looking for her. I need you to hold it together, Jen. Amelie needs you to hold it together. Can you do that for her?"

Nodding into his chest, JJ fought a fresh wave of tears. "They have to find her…"

"They will." Kissing her forehead one more time, he reluctantly pulled away. "We need to get downstairs. Garcia and Morgan are waiting. Are you ready for this?"

"The…the sooner we get down there…the sooner I get my baby back…I…I'm ready."

Leading her from the room, he didn't stop the exchange as Penelope Garcia pulled JJ into her arms. "Oh Jayje…." Garcia breathed into her hair.

Taking a deep breath, JJ straightened her back before asking; "How long has she been gone?"

"About thirty minutes." Morgan answered quickly. "The amber alert has been in place for the past twenty. We have every available officer on the street looking for her, and Reid is putting together a list of all registered sex offenders in a ten mile-"

"No." JJ interrupted.

"No?" David echoed.

Turning to face her new husband, JJ took a steadying breath. She really was close to a full scale panic attack. "Do you honestly think it is a coincidence? You think that is just by chance that on the very day we get married, our daughter goes missing?" JJ hissed as she started to pace the hall way. She was becoming irate. "No. No, sorry, but I don't believe it. It's just not possible. No. Us and Amelie we targeted for a reason, you know that Dave, and you know that there is only one person who is heartless enough to do that. You know exactly who has our daughter, you just don't want to admit it."

"That son of a bitch!" David exploded. "He planned this. All along he planned this! This is why he agreed to go away so easy. Because he _knew_ he had planned on how to get her from us!"

"Rossi, man. What is going on? Who are you two talking about?"

"Will." David spat out. "Detective William LaMontagne. He is…he's JJ's ex."

"I'll put his description out-" Morgan started.

"And I'll see if I can find a current address." Garcia finished.

"We'll find her." David muttered again.

"We have too.


	27. Chapter 27

**Someone pointed out to me earlier that originally they were going to call the baby Gabriella and that was David's mother's name. I…kind of forgot about that, so she is Amelie, and David's mother's name is Rosa. My brain didn't want to work, so just ignore that! My internet has decided to be a bit of an idiot so getting this up has taken longer than I anticipated, but I hope it is worth the wait.**

_Hour Two_

JJ and David walked into the hotel conference room, which had quickly been turned into an FBI holding ground. They even had the evidence board set up, with a picture of the BAU's most treasured possession, and it turned both of their stomachs to see her up there.

"Hotch…" David called as soon as they were in the room.

"David, we are putting together the profile-"

"No," David interrupted. "We don't need a profile."

"Dave…" Hotch started. Was he in denial?"

"No, Hotch. We already know who has taken her. We don't need a profile."

"What are you talking about, Dave?" Hotch asked, his patience diminishing.

"Will LaMontagne. It has to be him. He-"

Rushing into the room, Emily held out an evidence bag, not even caring that she interrupted Dave. "This just came to the front desk. It's addressed to Mr and Mrs Rossi."

"Who brought it?" David barked out.

"A courier. We have already brought him in, and we are getting a sketch artist to come now. It didn't go through a company. It came straight to him."

Slipping on some gloves, David carefully opened the envelope, sighing, he immediately put it back into the bag.

"What does it say?" Hotch asked when he saw that David wasn't going to share.

"It says, 'She's mine'"

"Was Amelie…" JJ started, looking at Emily, but she couldn't finish as the tears started again.

"Amelie wasn't with him." Emily's heart was breaking. Her best friend was going through every mother's worst nightmare, and there was nothing that she could do to help. Seeing that, JJ was at breaking point, Emily stepped forward. "How about we go and get a cup of coffee, Jay?"

"I…yeah…" Following Emily out of the room, JJ collapsed into her arms as soon as they were alone. "What if we don't find her, Emily? How do I go on if we don't find her?"

"You can't think like that, JJ. We will find her. Just keep being strong for her."

Sobbing, JJ clung to Emily. "She is only twelve weeks old…I just want to hold her in my arms. Kiss her. Smell her. Tell her that I love her. I can't remember if I told her that I loved her when I said goodbye earlier. What if I didn't? I might never see my daughter again, and I can't remember if I told her just how much I love her!"

"You did, JJ." Emily reassured. "I heard you tell her how much you loved her, and it wouldn't matter if you didn't because once she is back in your arms, you can tell her. Because she will be back in your arms." Sitting them down at a table, Emily smiled and accepted the coffees. "Listen, if you are right, and it is Will that has her…then he isn't doing this to hurt her. He won't hurt her JJ, because no matter how much of an asshole he may be, he knows that, even if it is just biologically, Amelie is part of him."

"Emily, we've seen biological parents hurt their children on more than one time."

"I know, Jay, but, I don't know how to explain it…I just know that he won't hurt her."

"I hope you are right, Emily. I don't know what I will do without her." Sighing, JJ ran her hand through her hair. "David is blaming himself…"

"This is neither of your faults. He knows that. He is just finding it hard to see it at the moment."

"He went to Will's place. When we brought Amelie home from the hospital. I don't really know what happened, but he managed to get Will to sign away any parent rights that he might have…I know David. He is going to think that he brought this on."

"He didn't. Will would have tried this no matter what."

"I know that, and rationally, he does too," Sniffing, JJ wiped her eyes. "But she's his baby girl. He waited for her even longer than I did. He's giving up. I can see it in his eyes, and she's only been gone for two hours."

"He won't give up. David Rossi is a stubborn old mule, and he won't stop searching for her until she is back in your arms."

"She won't even remember me, Em. If too much time…" JJ cried, the tears starting again. "If too much time passes, she won't remember."

"Don't. JJ, just don't. She has everyone who loves her, upstairs fighting for her. She has every police office in Virginia looking for her. She'll be back soon."

Watching as her daughter's picture flashed onto the television screen, JJ laughed without humour. "You know, I have co-ordinated hundreds of searches all across the country. Done press conferences. I've sat with countless parents, and told them how we are doing everything to find their child. But till now, I didn't know how pointless that was. Because we're not doing everything, are we? If we were doing everything, we would have been able to stop these kind of abductions altogether. There would be no more serial killers. No one else would have to suffer. But you know what? Those parents believe me because we are the Federal Bureau of fucking Investigation. They go up on that stage and plead with whoever it may be to give them there children back because we tell them that it will help. But what do I tell myself? I know the other side. I know what they do to children. To babies. I know what the chances of getting my happy and healthy daughter back are low. How do I continue to fight for her when I know this?"

"I don't know, Jay. You just…you just _have_ to believe. You can't think of this as an FBI agent. You just need to be a mother who loves her daughter. I know this isn't useful, and if I were sat in your position, with it being Isabella or Jack, I would have probably told me to shut up now, but you haven't. Because you do believe. You still manage to see the good in people, so you just have to hold on to that. Originally you saw something in Will. Just hope that that comes through again, and he will do the right thing."

Pulling Emily into her arms, JJ simply whispered. "Thank you." Only pulling away when Emily's cell phone rang. Would this be more bad news?


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, because I am me, the most accident prone person on the planet, who could hurt herself in a bouncy castle filled with cotton wool, I have a nice big concussion, so this is late…it was ready yesterday but I was out for the count by nine so I didn't get to put it up! **

_Hour Three_

"What is going on?" JJ demanded as soon as Emily ended the call.

"We need to get back upstairs." Emily dodged, standing up.

"I'm not going any where until you tell me what the hell is going on."

"The Virginia police raided Will's apartment about ten minutes ago. He wasn't there, but they found Amelie's blanket and…"

"And what, Emily?" Throwing her hands up, JJ tried to control her temper. "She is my daughter for gods sake, Emily. What is going on?"

"They found blood in the kitchen, JJ. Not much, but we don't know if it was Will's or-"

"Amelie's." JJ interrupted,. "I…I need to get some air." Grabbing her phone, JJ headed for the door.

"JJ, stop!" Emily yelled, rushing after her. "Where are you going? It's last and dark out."

"I need to get away for a bit. Please Em. I just need some space. Please. I won't leave the grounds of the hotel. I just need to clear my head…get it into some sort of order. Just go upstairs, Emily. I'll be there in a bit."

"Ten minutes, Jay. If you aren't upstairs in ten minutes, I'm going to come and look for you."

"Okay, thanks Em." Walking down and out of the hotel, JJ sat down in front of the lake they had married before, just hours ago. Staring into the darkness, she didn't stop the tears from falling. She didn't know how to do this. She didn't know how to play the part of the frightened parent. She wasn't sure how long she had been sat there, but she knew it was long over ten minutes, but when she heard the foot steps behind her, she knew that it wasn't Emily. Turning, she stared into the tired eyes of her new husband, before turning back to the hotel lake. To where they had spent their last moments as a happy family. "This is my fault."

"You know that that isn't true."

"But it is Dave. Don't you see it? If I had gone to the police when she was born like you asked, and like you wanted, he would never have been able to get to Amelie."

"Shh," Pulling her into his arms, he gently kissed her head. "When this is over, we will both realise that this is neither of our faults, and that no matter what we did, we would still be in this position." Taking off his jacket, he wrapped it over her shoulders. "We have a lead, sweetheart."

Looking up with shocked eyes, JJ gasped. "What?"

"Will's mom flew into Dulles airport yesterday. Garcia is tracking her credit transactions as we speak. If they are not at Will's apartment, then we think that they are in a hotel, and as there has been no movement on Will's account, they must be on hers. Garcia will find them, she thinks she will have their location within the next hour."

"The blood…" JJ asked, even though she couldn't get the whole question out.

"Reid said that there wasn't even enough to warrant a worry. He said it looks like a cut to the head. There is blood on the balcony door of your parents room. At roughly the height of Will's forehead. The chances of it being Amelie's is next to none."

Letting out a sigh that she didn't realise she had been holding, JJ collapsed into his arms. "She must be so hungry…and cold. They found her blanket. What if he hasn't wrapped her in another one?"

"Shh…" David cooed, running his hands down her arms. "He won't have her outside, so you don't have to worry about her getting cold. And soon, she will be back with us."

"I need her back. I feel empty with her." JJ admitted.

"So do I. I would even take her screaming at three in the morning if she meant she was here."

"When they find them…I want to go."

"Sweetheart, you can't." David argued.

"Are you going?" JJ asked, stubbornly.

"Yes, but-"

"Well if you can go, then so can I!" Pulling herself out of his arms, JJ put her hands on her hips. "Amelie needs me! I am her mom, and I am going to be the first person to hold her! I swear to god, if you try to stop me, I will find my gun and shoot you."

"Jen, you are too close to this."

"And you're not? Are you trying say that she isn't as much of your daughter, as she is mine?"

"No, Jennifer, I am not. She came from your body…she was tied to you for nine months, so, in that way, she is closer to you. You two have a bond that I will never be able to have with her."

"Dave…I need too…please…please, just let me be there." JJ sobbed, clinging to his arm.

Running his hand over his face, he sighed. "You stay in the car until we have the situation secure. I mean it Jennifer, not so much as a toe out of the car. You know that it makes sense. But I promise you, I will bring her to you and place her in your arms, and then you never have to let go of her. But we need to do it this way, Jen."

"I know…I just want her back."

"Me too, sweetheart." Feeling his phone vibrate against his leg, David pulled it to his ear. "Rossi….yes…right okay…no. We'll be right up." Shutting the phone, David kissed JJ's nose. "Garcia has an address."


	29. Chapter 29

**I was going to put this up yesterday…but it was a nice day so I went horse riding instead, and I managed to twist my knee when I got off so I ended up in bed with painkillers and no laptop! Yes…not a week goes by where I don't injury myself in some way! Hope it was worth the wait! Sorry I have been slow with updates. Life is crazy. I start my Forensics course (along with all the other stuff I am doing) in two weeks so I have had lots to do!**

_Hour Four_

"What if they aren't here?" JJ questioned nervously from the back of the SUV, as they made the journey from Lake Jackson to Bethesda.

"Then Garcia will check again, and she will find another address, and we won't stop until we have Amelie back."

"What is going to happen when we get there?"

"Once we have the room number, I will approach gently." Hotch explained. "If there is no answer and we know for sure that they are in the building, we go in heavy. Our main concern is getting Amelie out in one piece and unharmed."

"I want to-"

"No." Dave bit out. "You can't be in there. We've talked about this Jen."

"But-"

"JJ," Hotch started. "It would be better for Amelie if you wait in the car. "If Will sees you, it could enrage him to act, and you know that if he sees you, that could force him to act, and he knows that the easiest way to get to you is to hurt Amelie or Dave."

"Fine." JJ muttered. "But you don't give her to anyone else. Amelie comes straight to me."

"Of course." Getting out of the car as soon as it was parked, Hotch headed straight for the reception. Flashing his badge, he didn't give the woman behind the desk a second to react before he was talking. "LaMontagne. I need the room number now."

"Umm…room…" Tapping a few keys she looked up, nervously. "259. Would you like me to put a call in?"

"No." Hotch bit out, as David approached. "Room 259."

"Are they in the building?" David asked the receptionist.

"Yes, they checked in about two hours ago as I started my shift…"

"Did they have a baby with them?"

"Oh yes." The receptionist called Jane smiled. "Cute little darling, but she wasn't happy."

"What?" Dave choked out. "Did she look harmed?"

"Oh no, the little munchkin was just hungry I assume. They had been stuck in traffic all night, and they were late getting in. She didn't appreciate being woken."

"No, she didn't appreciate being taken from her parents!" David snapped

"I…err…" Jane stuttered

"Elevator?"

"That way…" Jane pointed idly as they rushed off.

"Dave…" Hotch cautioned. "I can't let you in there if you aren't going to be able to keep your cool. I know that she is your daughter, but you need to stay detached…any emotion he will catch on too."

"I can do this, Hotch. Like you said, she's my daughter and my main concern is getting her back to her mother's arms without so much as a hair out of place."

"I know that Dave, but I also know how I would feel if that was Isabella or Jack in there. So I'm not asking you this as an agent, I am asking you as a friend…a father…can you do this?"

Looking down, David pushed the lump in his throat down. "I don't have a choice, Aaron. If I don't know that I have done absolutely everything to make sure that she is safe, I won't be able to go on. You have to understand."

"I do." Knocking on the door, Hotch went into straight FBI Agent. "William LaMontagne. This is the FBI. Open the door, immediately."


	30. Chapter 30

**Only a short one - sorry, but I am so tired it is unbelievable. I think I only managed about 3 hours sleep last night, so I apologise for that. Especially as where this chapter will leave it, so please don't shoot me(especially you, Tracia. I will try to be good!), but I will do my best to write a long update tomorrow. I should say, that what actually happens in this chapter is no on purpose on any characters part!**

_Hour Five_

As the seconds ticked by and there was no answer from inside, Hotch could feel the tension rising. Knocking again, Hotch raised his voice. "William LaMontagne. Open the door now, or we are coming in." Nodding at Dave, Hotch slammed his foot against the lock of the door, his gun training straight on the first moving object, never faltering, when he realised that Will had baby Amelie gripped in his arms. "Will…you don't want to hurt her."

"I don't? And how exactly do you know that?" Will hissed, looking Hotch up and down.

"Because you love her." Hotch reasoned. "Or you wouldn't have gone to this length to spend time with her. You love her, and you don't want to hurt her. Just put her down. You can end this before it goes any further."

"It doesn't matter what I want though now, does it? They have taken away my rights to her, so why should I give her back? Why the hell should I give them what they want?"

"Because you know it is the right thing to do. In the long run, the only person that you will be hurting is that baby in your arms. She needs to be with her mom, where she feels safe and secure. You know that."

"She doesn't heed to be with him!" Will snapped, pointing at Dave and taking a step backwards. "She doesn't need him in her life!"

"Maybe, but you can't blame Amelie for something that she had no control over. None of this is that little, innocent child's fault."

"If I give her to you, they will take her from me for good!" Laughing without humour, Will didn't give up his hold on Amelie. "You will see more her growing up that I will. How can they let that happen? How can they get away with that?"

"They must have their reason's Will. You hurt JJ. Maybe you don't believe that you have done anything wrong, but she does. She doesn't know if she can trust you. You have to earn her trust back, but if you do the right thing, she might be able to learn to trust you again. They might be willing to come to some sort of arrangement if you do the right thing, but you need to give her to me."

Taking another step back, Will shook his head as he adjusted Amelie so that she was cradled tight against his chest, as he backed onto the hotel room balcony. "I can't. I can't let her go. I just know that I won't get her back."

David watched on, horrified as Will pressed his back against the weak railings. He looked on, as they shook and it only took him half a second to react, but before he could reach them, the sound of ripping metal rang through the air. He stood, watching helplessly, as Will fell through the warm night air, with his tiny, precious daughter still pressed to his chest.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I had most of this wrote, then for some reason, I suddenly felt really ill (I've been on the go non stop for pretty much three days so I'd say that is why) so I had to go and lay down and I couldn't finish this, but I promised I would get this up. What do you think? Am I going to be nice or not?**

_Hour Six_

It was almost as if time had stood still as David watched the fall through the air, and with it, his body was frozen on the spot. He willed his body to move, but it didn't work.

What was he going to tell Jennifer?

He had promised her that he would bring her daughter back to her, unharmed. He couldn't keep that now.

"Dave! Dave!" Hotch yelled, trying to catch his attention. "Dave, I need you right now! We need to get to Amelie."

Snapping his head up, Dave ran from the room. He didn't bother waiting for the elevator, he just ran down the stairs two at a time. He needed to get to his daughter, and he needed to get to her now. Running through the hotel lobby, he could hear the screams outside. Pushing through the growing crowd, David ripped Amelie from Will's lifeless arms, crushing her to his chest and sobbing into her soft downy hair. "I'm sorry sweetheart…I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Hearing a high pitched scream fill the air, David shifted Amelie in his arms, staring down in disbelief as she looked back at him. "Amelie?"

Bending down so he was kneeling in front of them, Hotch caught Dave's attention. "We need to get her to the hospital, Dave."

"She's…" He trailed off, never taking his eyes off his daughter.

"She's alive, Dave, but we need to get her to the hospital now. We don't know if she has any internal injuries."

"Jen?" David asked, looking around.

"One of the local uniforms has gone to get her."

"She should be dead, Aaron." David muttered quietly. "She shouldn't have been able to survive that."

"But she did." Waving over the paramedics, he stood. "And now we have to get her to the hospital."

Standing, David cradled Amelie gently against his chest, as he carried her towards the waiting ambulance. He didn't know how she survived, but he would thank god on a daily basis that she did. "It's okay, princess. Daddy's here now. I've got you." Kissing her head again, he passed her to the paramedic.

"Dave!" JJ cried pulling away from Emily and Penelope, as she started to run to him. "What happened? What are they doing with Amelie? Is she okay?"

"It is just a precaution. Better safe than sorry." David soothed, holding Jennifer tight in his arms.

"What happened? No one will tell me anything!"

"Will fell from the balcony, sweetheart."

"What? How?"

"He was leaning against the railings…it was loose."

"He had Amelie…didn't he?" JJ asked as she climbed into the ambulance.

Nodding, David squeezed JJ's hand as she took Amelie's tiny fist in hers. "But she is okay. Right?" He asked, looking at the paramedic.

"Physically, I can't see a mark on her. She is a little dehydrated and she is in a little bit of distress which is raising both her blood pressure and heart rate, but other than that, I can't see any trauma. She is a very lucky little girl."

"Can I…can I hold her?" JJ asked tentatively, her arms itching towards her daughter.

"Of course, but if anything about her doesn't feel right, tell me. Also, is she breast fed, or does she take a bottle?"

"Breast fed. Can she feed?"

"If she wants too. I want to try and calm her, and a lot of babies do take comfort from the contact feeding brings."

Guiding her daughter to her breast, JJ let out a relieved breath when she latched on, and began to feed. Resting her head on David's shoulder, JJ let herself relax as the tension of the last six hours left her body. "You said you would find her and bring her back to me, and you did."

"For a moment, I wasn't sure I was going to be able to keep that promise."

"Why did he…what did he…I don't even know what I am asking."

"He wanted to be close to her. He said we took her away from him so he took her from us…he…he didn't want me in her life."

"Don't David. This wasn't your fault. _You_ saved her."

"I could have got her killed!" David argued.

"But you didn't. You're her daddy and you can't think things like that. I know you Dave, and I know what you are going to do to yourself. No matter what Will said, none of this is your fault."

Kissing her gently, he ran his finger down Amelie's cheek. "We won't let anything happen to you again, sweetheart. I love you, baby girl."


	32. Chapter 32

**This chapter seems a little all over the place too me, but I wanted to get JJ's feelings out, and try to draw this story line to a close…I am at a loss as to what can happen next though, so if anyone has any ideas for this story (or a prompt for another one) please sent them my way! College enrollment tomorrow...eeep! By the way, is anyone else having trouble with the site, or is it just me?**

_Hour Seven_

Watching nervously as the doctor examined their daughter, David held a shaking JJ in his arm, he was almost certain that the shock of what could have happened had caught up with her. "She's okay, Jen. She is perfectly okay."

"I should never have left her. If I hadn't of left her, this would never have happened!" Walking closer to the hospital bed that the doctor had Amelie on, she sighed. "I just want to get her home. I'm never letting her go again." Turning to the doctor, she asked; "When can I take her home?"

Slipping Amelie's arms into her sleep suit, the doctor smiled. "There is no reason why you can't take her home now. She is perfectly healthy."

Lifting her daughter into her arms, JJ held her to her chest. "Mommy will keep you safe, princess."

"I'll tell Hotch we are ready to go back to the hotel."

"No. I told you. I want to take her home. Not back to the hotel. I want to take her to Little Creek."

"Jen, it's late…or early, whatever way you want to look at it. We just need to get Amelie too a bed, and we need to sleep too. The team needs to sleep. The hotel is closer. I promise, I will take you straight to Little Creek after a few hours sleep."

"No!" JJ growled. "I am not taking her back to that hotel, David. She isn't safe there. You can do what you like, but I am taking her home."

"Okay, Jennifer, just slow down or you'll scare her." Kissing JJ's forehead, he held her close. "If you really want to go back to Little Creek that bad, then we will, but no matter what happens, we have to go back to the hotel first. Our bags and Amelie's car seat are there. I promise we will do it as quickly as possibly, but you know that we have too."

"Okay."

***

_Hour Eight  
_

Pulling into Little Creek just over an hour later, David couldn't help but smile as he looked in the back seat. Both of his girls, curled up in their seats, asleep, granted, his smaller girl looked a lot more comfortable.

Climbing out of the car, he silently made his way around to her side, shaking her gently to wake her up. "Jen, Jen, wake up." Feeling her jump in his arms, he quickly tightened his arms around her. "It's just me, Jennifer."

"Amelie!" JJ gasped, looking around dazed.

"Shh, she is right here sweetheart. She is right here and she is fine. Look, just over here." David soothed, running one hand through her hair, while pointing at Amelie's car seat with the other. "Why don't you go into the house, and I will bring her and the bags in."

"No, I have her." JJ stated, unbuckling her belt.

"Baby, you are dead on your feet, just go in, we'll follow straight away."

"I am perfectly capable of carrying my daughter inside. Or tell me, do you think I am a shit mother, just like Will?"

"Sweetheart, no, don't ever say that. You are an amazing mother."

"Oh I am, am I? Well tell me then, why, when my daughter needed me the most, was I not with her? Why was it when she needed me to keep that _monster_ away from her, I was too busy in bed with you!"

"Sweetheart, you cannot be with her twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. This could have happened any time, any place."

Looking up at him, JJ huffed. "And that is why I'm not going to be leaving her again."

"You can't. You know that there is no way that you can do that. If not for anything more than that you know that it wouldn't be fair on Amelie. We can't make her grow up in a bubble because of this."

"I felt what it would be like to lose her tonight." JJ whispered, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "I felt what it was like, and I can't do that again. I can't. I can't. I _won't_. Don't let anyone take my baby, Dave! Don't let anyone take her!"

As she collapsed into tears, David barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground. "No one will take her again, I promise."

"She could be dead, David. We could be planning her funeral!" JJ sobbed clinging to David's shirt.

"But she isn't, and we aren't." Kissing her head, he helped her stand, turning her so she was looking through the window at the baby. "She is right here, Jennifer. Alive and well."

"I hated him. I hated him for everything that he has put us through…but…but if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't even know her. We wouldn't know this beautiful, amazing baby, and I just don't know how to deal with all these conflicting emotions." JJ finally admitted. "I've hated him for so long, but now I just don't know what to feel. He is dead…and I should feel some kind of sadness, but I can't. Does that make me a terrible person?"

"No, not in any way possible. It makes you normal."

"What if she takes after him? What if she can't control her temper or-"

"She won't. You can't live in the possible and the what ifs. We just have to live in the now, and now? Now I just want to climb into bed and hold my wife and my daughter."

"It feels like the wedding was a life time ago…not just a few short hours. It felt like she was gone a life time."

"I know it does, but now, come on, we need to get Amelie inside, and you both need to rest. It has been an extremely long day for everyone."

"Only if you two are with me."

"There is no other place I would rather be." Leading his family into the house, David let out a deep breath. This was one day, he never wanted to relive.


	33. Chapter 33

**I have to end this here. It might be temporary if I can think of more ideas, if not, it'll be permanent. I do have some ideas for other stories so I shall see how it goes! However, I start college next Thursday (Oh dear god!) so updates might be a bit slow for the first week till everything settles down, but I will be trying to write on the journey too and from college every day!**

_Two Years Later_

Grabbing his two year old daughter as she made yet another bid for freedom from where they played in the open fields behind their house that he couldn't wait to take her exploring in. He couldn't believe how times had changed. That he was really the doting father, who wanted nothing more than to come home to his children in the evening. But now, he couldn't imagine life any other way. "Okay, Princess. Time to go inside. Do you remember what daddy told you?" Looking up at him, Amelie blinked before shaking her head. "Do you remember that daddy told you we are going to have a very special person coming to live with us today?"

"Yah!" The two year old squealed, bouncing herself in her father's arms.

"And you remember how me and mommy told you that you have to be careful?"

"Yah! Momma?" Amelie questioned, looking around.

"Mommy is inside too. Shall we go and see them?"

"Yah!" Amelie squealed, as David carried her towards the house.

Smiling, David stood her down when they were inside, taking off her coat and shoes before leading her into the living room, where JJ was sat; a bundle of blankets in her arms. "Hello princess." JJ whispered, shifting the blankets and holding her arm out to Amelie. "Are you going to come here? I have someone for you to meet."

Giving JJ and the bundle of blankets a weary look, Amelie took a step forward, looking back at David unsure, she stuck out her bottom lip and whimpered.

Bending down, David lifted her back into his arms before settling down next to JJ, carefully so he didn't jolt her. "It's okay, princess." Pushing down the blankets slightly, David smiled, kissing JJ before placing a kiss on Amelie's nose. "Amelie, this is your little brother, Thomas."

Reaching her little chubby hand out, she leant in to touch him gently, but quickly pulled her hand back when he gave a little cry. "Cwy?"

"Just a little bit," JJ soothed as she took Amelie's hand. "But that's okay, sweetheart. Babies cry, you cried when you were his age. Do you want to hold him?"

Shaking her head, Amelie buried her face in David's shoulder. "No!"

"Aww, come on Ams," David pushed. "Thomas has been really looking forward to meeting you. He told me and mommy that he wanted loads of cuddles from you." Shifting her so that he could look at her, he tucked her blonde hair behind her ears. "We need you to look after him, and love him. Do you think you do that for us?"

Nodding her head, Amelie shifted closer to Thomas and JJ, reaching out to hold his hand. "Hi bwother." Smiling, she moved even closer, gently kissing his head, and then turning to grin at David.

"That's a good girl." David praised, pulling her back into his lap. "How about we hold him together?"

"'Kay."

Happily accepting his son into his arms, David held both his children close. He had been initially worried when JJ had told him that she was pregnant. What if he felt different about Amelie now that he had a child that was biologically his? He would never think of Amelie as anything but his daughter, but what if he subconsciously pushed her away? But now, as he held them both in his arms, all those fears drifted away. The first time that he had held Thomas, he had felt exactly as he had felt when he first held Amelie. Biology and genetics didn't matter. They were both his children. "So what do you think, Amelie? Do you like him?"

"Loves!" Amelie cheered.

Smiling at his wife, David slipped his arm around her. "Thank you, Jennifer."

"For what?"

"For giving me the whole world. For being my wife. For giving me the two most beautiful and amazing children any man could ever ask for. For staying with me despite my pig headedness and stubbornness. I know that thank you isn't a strong enough term for what I want to say to you, but it is all that I have. I will spend the rest of my life showing you how thankful I am. I never imagined this…having a family…having you. I love you Jennifer Rossi. I love our children, and I am never going to let you three go. Just in case I let you go and lose you."

"You are never going to lose us, David. We are yours and we are here to stay. We love you."

"And I could never ask for anything more."


End file.
